


Немного смерти, немного любви

by Vinmar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, by Venee, postskyfall, Бонд/Кью, постскайфолл, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень нелегка жизнь шпиона, даже если ты простой инженер. И ипотека тут ни при чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного смерти, немного любви

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан Власть несбывшегося. 
> 
> Посвящается Kiev_Gerika, sablefluffy и Bri An. Дорогие, вашей неоценимой помощи и поддержке эта история обязана своим существованием.

Январь, 2013 год

 

Исподтишка разглядывать Бонда и представлять его раздетым догола – Кью затруднялся лишь с тем, по какому разряду классифицировать эти действия согласно своему внутреннему каталогу: как суицид, или, все же, как мазохизм? Сомнений не вызывал один только факт – то прекрасное обстоятельство, что до сих пор никто так еще и не изобрел устройства, способного читать мысли. Иначе он умер бы прямо тут, на антикварном персидском ковре в кабинете М, мгновенно и безболезненно. 

Поправка: вероятность безболезненного исхода крайне маловероятна. Скорее всего, кончина наступила бы после тяжелых и продолжительных мучений. 

Да, определенно, мучиться пришлось бы долго. Так же, как и сидеть в кабинете М, разглядывая узорчатый тускло-красный ковер, любуясь темными дубовыми панелями на стенах, изучая корешки книг на полках. И только иногда, очень редко, позволять себе скользнуть взглядом по широким плечам, обтянутым серым пиджаком, по угадывающимся под тонкой тканью бицепсам, и дальше вниз, по длинному бедру к колену, к идеальной щиколотке и… И тут же снова отводить глаза, смотреть поверх коротко стриженой макушки куда-то в пространство кабинета, тщательно следя за выражением собственного лица: равнодушно-профессиональным и сосредоточенно-отстраненным. И слава богу, что никто и никогда не догадается, что в воображении пиджак уже давно стянут и отброшен прочь, а рубашка расстегнута, почти содрана и держится только на запястьях, держится только благодаря крепким замкам платиновых запонок. Их так трудно защелкнуть самостоятельно, о, это помнится очень, очень хорошо! А кончики пальцев уже бегут по ключицам, гладят тонкую кожу груди, нежно обводят шрам на плече, и вот тут можно было бы ткнуться носом в подмышку, чтобы ударной дозой выключить мозг и дать себе…

Бонд сидел в кресле напротив, с ровной прямой спиной, внимательно слушал инструктаж М, кивал, иногда смотрел через плечо Кью куда-то в окно. Взгляд у него был холодный и сосредоточенный, нормальный такой взгляд профессионального убийцы. Только когда М пояснил, под какой именно легендой будет работать Кью, прозрачные синие глаза на мгновение обратились прямо к нему, и в них мелькнуло любопытство, злое и веселое, и очень, по мнению Кью, весьма неприятное.

Впрочем, Кью тотчас напомнил себе, что Бонду по должности положено иметь леденящий душу взор, а то, что он тренирует этот навык на любом попавшемся под руку объекте, так это совершенно нормальный ход вещей. Вот только у Кью сразу от загривка вниз к пояснице поползли противные колкие мурашки, но ничего, он с этим вполне в состоянии справиться. Не впервой.

М продолжал инструктаж четкими короткими фразами, обрисовал задачу, наметил цели. Время от времени Бонд отрывисто кивал. На его лице застыло вдумчивое и чуть отстраненное выражение, и Кью подумал, что Бонд сейчас запоминает распоряжения М дословно.

Он пошевелился в кресле. М замолчал и взглянул на него вопросительно. Кью отрицательно качнул головой, избегая встречаться глазами с Бондом. В кабинете воцарилась гробовая тишина, только где-то за дубовыми панелями едва слышно гудела сплит-система, очищая воздух. В чистом воздухе как-то по-особенному четко ощущалась угроза.

И это Бонд еще не в курсе, что за мысли вертятся в голове у Кью, а то никакого гениального воображения не хватит, чтобы представить себе все возможные варианты расправы. Кошмар. О чем он только думает!

\- Итак, повторяю, - чуть громче, чем нужно, объявил М. – По этому делу вы работаете вдвоем. Цель Кью - задействовав все доступные ему способы, получить информацию по интересующему МИ6 объекту. Ваша задача, Бонд – обеспечить его безопасность, любую поддержку, в том числе и огневую, по необходимости. Вопросы?  
\- Да, сэр, – сказал Бонд с обманчивым спокойствием в голосе. – Вопрос. Почему технический специалист, более того, начальник технического отдела МИ6, выполняет задание, входящее в сферу компетенций полевого агента?  
\- Потому что это приказ, - с нажимом сказал М и посмотрел на Кью. Бонд тоже посмотрел на Кью.

Кью ответил Бонду абсолютно безмятежным взором. В конце концов, это была не его идея, а потом – приказ есть приказ. Приказы не обсуждают. Он едва удержался, чтобы не пожать плечами.

\- Вопросов больше нет, сэр, - отрапортовал Бонд и поднялся.

Вслед за ним встал и Кью. 

\- Паспорта, билеты и прочее получите у Манипенни, - сообщил М и придвинул к себе стопку желтых картонных папок, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Удачи в Милане.

В дверях кабинета Бонд зацепил Кью плечом.

\- Модель? – переспросил он тихо, так, чтобы никто, кроме Кью не мог его расслышать. – Милан?  
\- А вы только сейчас узнали, что одежду шьют где-то еще кроме Сэвил-Роу? - едко прошипел Кью.  
\- Я догадывался. Но – модель?  
\- Как известно, молодым везде у нас дорога, - поведал Кью с отчетливым превосходством в голосе. – Жаль, что ваши физические параметры уже не позволяют вам проявить себя и на этом поприще.  
\- Уверен, с вами я бы никогда не сравнился – точно копируя интонацию Кью, ответил Бонд. – Где уж мне! 

И тут же пошел вперед, уже чарующе улыбаясь Манипенни. Кью не стал дожидаться своей очереди, сбежал в подвал. В подвале, среди гудящих компьютеров, километров кабелей и стерильной чистоты лабораторий, он чувствовал себя гораздо, гораздо спокойнее и безопаснее, чем в двух шагах от одного из лучших агентов МИ6.

Защищенным.

 

***

Для показа кутюрье-селебрити арендовали, ни много ни мало, фойе Ла Скала. Там уже курсировали ассистенты режиссера, рассаживая гостей и прессу, из-за дверей доносился сдержанный гул голосов. В пространстве вместе с запахом дорогого парфюма распространялось пока еще сдерживаемое, но уже нетерпеливое оживление.

А вот за кулисами показа никакого оживления не было – там уже царил самый настоящий бардак: лавируя между передвижными вешалками бегали туда и сюда стилисты с охапками одежды и обуви, раздетые догола модели, слегка замаскированные тоненькими стрингами, переодевались прямо на ходу, пытаясь изогнуться так, чтобы визажисты могли дотянуться до лиц. Гам стоял сумасшедший: вокруг вопили на дикой смеси английского и итальянского, гудели раскаленные фены, первый помощник режиссера, безуспешно пытаясь перекрыть голосом гвалт, выкрикивал имена манекенщиков и цифры, сверяя список участников с очередностью выходов. Как всегда бывает, что-то шло не так, как задумывалось, кто-то опаздывал, что-то перепутали, на кого-то надели не тот пиджак, чьи-то брюки лопнули по шву, и теперь в том углу явно разгорался скандал, хорошо приправленный истерическими нотками.

Кью выделили отдельного стилиста. Руководство модного дома с большим пониманием отнеслось к общей просьбе МИ6 и разведки собственного государства, и на полную воспользовалось возможностью проявить патриотизм и лояльность. По этой же причине Кью достался отдельный гримировальный столик, и все комплекты, в которых ему предстояло выйти на подиум, уже висели рядом на отдельной вешалке, полностью собранные и подготовленные. Мэри, девочке-стилисту, видимо, тоже что-то нашептали, и она смотрела на Кью такими глазами, будто каждую секунду ждала, что он вот-вот вытащит откуда ни возьмись гранатомет и начнет отстреливать врагов прямо посреди чумовой суматохи вокруг. И если сначала Кью даже испытал легкий приступ ностальгии по тем временам, когда ему, только-только принятому в Имперский колледж Лондона, приходилось подрабатывать моделью, чтобы оплачивать счета, то сейчас, пока Мэри дрожащими руками укладывала ему волосы, поминутно извиняясь, он вдруг понял, что уже успел соскучиться по своей лаборатории в подвале МИ6. 

«Старею», решил Кью, рассматривая в зеркале художественно уложенные вихры. Мэри вооружилась здоровенной кистью, банкой с пудрой и вздохнула так, будто ей предстояло возглавить атаку на врага. 

\- Пожалуйста, снимите очки, сэр, - пробормотала она так тихо, что Кью еле-еле расслышал ее слова среди шума.

Он постарался ободряюще ей улыбнуться, но, кажется, не преуспел. Девица вздрогнула, едва не ткнув кистью Кью в глаз, и замерла, не моргая.

А может, там, за спиной, действительно нашествие врагов?

Оказалось – нет. Оказалось – за спиной нашествие союзников.

Если можно так выразиться.

 

***

\- А тут забавно, - Бонд непринужденно присел на краешек гримировального столика, чуть не обрушив весь ассортимент баночек с косметикой и послал очаровательную улыбку Мэри. – Мисс.

Мэри пискнула что-то неразборчивое и растворилась среди суетливой толпы. Кью с сочувствием проводил ее взглядом, медленно водрузил на нос очки, тщательно разгладил полупрозрачный белый халат, в который его обрядили, чтобы не испачкать гримом, и пристально посмотрел на Бонда:

\- Мне казалось, ваше место в зрительном зале? Среди других гостей? Разве вы не должны в качестве моего агента расписывать мои прелести заинтересованным лицам?

Намека Бонд услышать не пожелал.

\- У меня приказ следить за вашей безопасностью и, кроме того, оказывать вам любое содействие, если помните.  
\- А какое содействие вы хотите оказать мне здесь? – поинтересовался Кью. – Повязать шарф? Поправить укладку? Вручить взрывающуюся пудреницу?  
\- Это, скорее, по вашей части. Мне опять не досталось даже ручки, - пожаловался Бонд. – А наш объект сидит в первом ряду, и, на мой взгляд, уже в достаточной мере подогрета. Если… - тут он отчетливо выделил голосом это «если», - вас это так сильно беспокоит.  
\- Вы просто задеты, что в этот раз не вам предстоит изображать из себя дамского любимчика, - насмешливо заметил Кью.

Бонд на подначку не поддался. Он задумчиво оглядел вешалку с костюмами, потом перевел взгляд на Кью и тщательно осмотрел его с головы до ног. Под этим взглядом Кью потребовались определенные волевые усилия, чтобы не начать нервно ежится, но он все же взял себя в руки и наоборот, даже отклонился к спинке стула. Что тут стесняться? Он, между прочим, на работе, неважно, что под этой дурацкой накидкой он практически голый. В конце концов, у него есть белье. Если это можно так назвать, конечно.

Интересно, вот почему его раньше это никогда не тревожило? Точно, подступает старость.

\- Что вас опять смущает? – спросил Кью, пряча так некстати возникшую неловкость. – Вот, пожалуйста, даже белый халат есть. Или вы опять сомневаетесь в наличии у меня необходимого опыта?

Бонд смотрел в сторону, на мельтешащих людей – Кью видел в зеркале его профиль, контур перебитого носа, прищуренный глаз, жесткую складку у губ.

\- Вот уж в этом я теперь ничуть не сомневаюсь, - ответил Бонд, и непонятно было, шутит он или нет. – Этот момент мне подробно разъяснили во время инструктажа. И кстати, если вас интересует, ваша молодость в этот раз кажется мне вполне уместной.

Кью поморщился. Все же, не шутит, решил он, отводя глаза в сторону. Лучше бы Бонд ушел в зрительный зал. Он был сейчас не в лучшей форме, чтобы вести двусмысленные диалоги с человеком, от которого предпочел бы оказаться подальше, желательно – на другом континенте. Бонд, тем временем, с большим любопытством разглядывал творящееся вокруг стихийное бедствие.

\- А скажите, Кью, - сказал он заговорщицким тоном, наклонившись ближе, чтобы Кью мог хорошо его расслышать, - это правда, что моделям засовывают в трусы свернутые носки? Чтобы формы были, так сказать, отчетливей? Я вот смотрю и никак не могу понять…

Кью словно кипятком окатили. Ярость взметнулась внутри как скаутский костер. Ну ладно же.

\- Если вы дадите себе труд припомнить недавние события, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе сочился весь яд, который скопился в организме за последние пять месяцев, - то осознаете, что у меня лично никогда не возникало проблемы с формами…  
\- Я помню, - перебил его Бонд, все так же нависая над плечом Кью.  
\- … а если вас интересуют другие, то перед вами масса возможностей прояснить этот вопрос! – злобно закончил Кью. – Эмпирическим путем!

 

В этот момент беготня усилилась, первый помощник режиссера стал звонко выкрикивать имена моделей, призывая всех построиться перед выходом, а в зале, чуть приглушенные пока закрытыми дверями, раздались первые аккорды музыкального сопровождения.

Снова, откуда ни возьмись, появилась Мэри и, уже не обращая внимания ни на Бонда, ни даже на Кью, принялась лихорадочно возить макияжной кистью по лицу. Кью поднялся из кресла и к нему тут же подскочил кто-то еще из ассистентов, чьи-то руки зашарили по телу, натягивая брюки, поправляя рубашку. Он послушно поворачивался, отдавшись на волю стилистов, и прислушивался к музыке, чтобы заранее поймать ритм. 

\- Пожалуй, пойду, - Бонд отступил на несколько шагов назад и кивнул. – Удачи.

Кью сделал вид, что не расслышал. Во-первых, какая такая особенная удача могла понадобиться ему во время дефиле, во-вторых, это была его привилегия – желать Бонду удачи перед миссией.

А в-третьих, он манкировал этой привилегией вот уже почти полных пять месяцев.

***

После первого прохода Кью списал все на выброс адреналина в крови. Все же, он давно не ходил по языку, и, что самое главное, вообще-то был на задании. А первым этапом выполнения этого задания было, кстати, знакомство с объектом, богатой итальянской тетенькой в солидном возрасте и с несолидной страстью к молодым моделям, желательно брюнетам, желательно британского происхождения. Тетенька сама по себе не представляла абсолютно никакого интереса, но вот ее родственные связи… Ее, так сказать, семья… Вот так и вышло, что итальянский интерпол обратился за помощью к английскому интерполу, а там прикинули так и сяк и пошли на поклон в МИ6. Ну а уж МИ6 никогда не отказывалось сунуть свой длинный нос в дела дружественного государства, особенно под таким чудным предлогом, как взаимная помощь и совместная работа над искоренением организованной преступности. 

А в итоге всех этих межведомственных сношений Кью вместе с Бондом отослали в Милан принимать участие в неделе моды, и теперь он шагал по узкому подиуму, неприлично вихляя бедрами, чарующе улыбался, и изо всех сил старался обратить на себя внимание как можно большего количества зрителей, логично рассудив, что в подобной ситуации чем больше – тем лучше.

Второй выход, в темно-сером костюме в сочетании с шелковым шарфом цвета зрелой хвои, прошел уже спокойнее. Глаза Кью адаптировались к свету прожекторов, и в темных провалах по обеим сторонам подиума проявились лица приглашенных. Наконец и мозг заработал в привычном режиме, отвлекшись от внешних факторов и занявшись анализом окружающей обстановки. Сквозь музыку стали слышны звуки, которые производила публика: шуршание блокнотов у репортеров, шипение вспышек фотоаппаратов, стрекотание камер, иногда овации, когда что-то вызывало особенный восторг у зрителей. Кью двигался вперед, следя за тем, чтобы случайно не сократить дистанцию с предыдущим манекенщиком, а сам периферийным зрением пытался уловить происходящее вокруг: вот справа от подиума в первом ряду приглашенные голливудские и спортивные звезды, следом, на самых лучших местах, редакторы влиятельных изданий, с другой стороны, напротив, байеры крупнейших бутиков. Вот селебрити всех мастей, за их спинами какие-то японцы, дальше – знакомые лица из раздела светской хроники Соединенного королевства, вот слева Бонд с непроницаемым лицом что-то черкает прямо на приглашении, справа напротив него опять кто-то из высшего общества, теперь – остановка перед фотографами, бедро вперед, поворот, посмотреть через плечо. И дальше – все то же самое в обратном порядке: спина впереди идущего молодого человека, переговаривающиеся шепотом люди по сторонам, шорох одежды, треск затворов фотокамер как автоматная очередь, молниями сверкают вспышки…

Стоп, подумал он, прыгая на одной ноге за кулисами и пытаясь попасть другой в узкую брючину джинсов, которые на вытянутых руках держала перед ним Мэри. Что-то там, в неровных рядах лиц, зацепило его внимание. Что-то было там такое, что неясной тревожной пустотой гудело внутри груди. Как будто он что-то упустил из виду. Так бывает, когда в горячке забываешь что-то важное, и оно царапается в омуте памяти, карабкаясь наружу. Кью наконец попал ступней в отверстие штанины, быстро натянул джинсы на бедра и начал возиться с ремнем, в то время как Мэри, торопясь и дергаясь от раздраженных воплей режиссера и помощников, принялась заправлять ему рубашку, то и дело в спешке царапая поясницу Кью ногтями. Ну и ладно. Пусть! Некому ведь больше интересоваться следами от ногтей на его спине, так что пусть царапает вволю.

Внутренний аналитик тем временем совершенно отстраненно перебирал впечатления, словно тасовал карты: что же там было не так? Что бросилось ему в глаза, и за что никак не могло зацепиться сознание?

Мэри, пользуясь возникшей секундной заминкой, сунулась поправить ему прическу, потом, все еще не отпуская его рукава, заглянула в стопку карточек на столе – проверить, все ли надето, что положено. Удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе, отступила на шаг и сказала восхищенно:

\- Ну просто прекрасный принц! – чем спровоцировала у Кью приступ нервического веселья, в котором его и выпихнули на подиум, чтобы не нарушал график выходов. 

Господи, думал он, вновь вышагивая по воображаемой линии по центру языка, что творится в голове у вполне адекватных на вид девиц? Принц! Вот же бред! Слава богу, что никто не слышал, а то позора не оберешься на всю жизнь. Ему и так предстоит расхлебывать последствия этого, прямо скажем, весьма двусмысленного поручения – сотруднички технического отдела МИ6 отличались довольно специфическим чувством юмора и беззастенчиво тренировали его на начальнике. Иногда Кью думал, что в техотделе слыхом не слыхивали о таком понятии, как служебная субординация. Чертова тусовка гениев.

Показ, тем временем, подходил к завершению - у Кью оставался еще один из последних выходов, за ним следовали, наверное, четыре или пять других моделей, музыка стала громче, мелодия сменилась другой, быстрой и отрывистой, резкая дробь барабанов заглушала звук других инструментов. Децибелы колотились прямо внутри желудка, и вот тут что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, и, как всегда бывает, понимание пришло в самый неподходящий момент. Он позабыл о правилах модных показов, шел вперед уже просто так, отвернув голову от фотографов и только ощупывал глазами лица в первом ряду, так, как его тренировали инструкторы, когда учили искать человека в толпе: не обращая внимания на одежду и прическу, стараясь выделить только черты лица. Футболист, певичка, какая-то актриса, хорошо бы он ошибся…

… но он не ошибся: она сидела прямо перед ним, среди других светских львиц, перекрашенная в блондинку, с вуалеткой надо лбом. Поэтому он и не опознал ее сразу: из-за вуалетки, опущенной на лицо, цвета волос, да еще и в полумраке. Он-то помнил ее рыжей, вживую видел только один раз мельком, все больше на фотографиях, да и никак не мог ожидать ее здесь. Дело-то было закрыто, уже полгода как закрыто и отправлено в архив, а проходила она в том деле лишь как свидетельница. Кроме того, было известно, что она сидит где-то в своем поместье на юге Англии – еще бы, где же еще сидеть, если едва удалось отмазаться от приличного срока из-за подозрений в содействии террористической организации?

Стоило только идентифицировать лицо, как уникальная эйдетическая память Кью обрушила на него всю имеющуюся информацию, словно пораженный вирусом компьютер начал открывать все содержавшиеся на жестком диске файлы: возраст, происхождение, история, почему попала в поле зрения МИ6 – господи, где Бонд?

Если бы кто-то взялся считать, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он в третий раз вышел на подиум, и до того момента, когда догадка бомбой взорвалась у него в голове, выяснилось бы - от силы пара минут. Он еще даже не успел дойти до конца подиума, находился сейчас как раз перед ней и тут, словно время загустело и замедлилось вокруг него, увидел очень четко и ясно, как она вынула из сумочки на своих коленях руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом и без всяких усилий вытянула ее вперед. Кью даже успел прикинуть траекторию, хотя и без этого не было никаких сомнений, куда она будет стрелять. 

Ее зовут Эмма Скарсборо, вспомнил он, и цель у нее здесь может быть только одна – убийца ее любовника, который сидит прямо напротив. Время все еще тянулось для Кью как пролившийся из флакона клей, вязкое и медленное, и в это растянутое на минуты мгновение он, словно в замедленной съемке, наблюдал, как Эмма Скарсборо встала со своего места, направила пистолет вперед и нажала на курок. И этого же растянутого момента оказалось достаточно, чтобы броситься наперерез, создать пуле единственную преграду, которой он мог сейчас располагать. Пусть у него не самая широкая грудная клетка, но и она подойдет, чтобы отклонить от цели смертельный кусок свинца. А других вариантов все равно не было.

Бонд должен выжить любой ценой – это аксиома.

Удар в грудь оказался ужасно сильным, дыхание отбило сразу же, музыка куда-то подевалась, утонув в тишине, и он все падал и падал куда-то вниз-вниз.

А потом выключили свет.

***

Март, 2012 год

 

Весна появилась в Лондоне вкрадчиво, как индийские иммигранты: тихо, вежливо и неотступно. Еще вчера ничто не предвещало никаких изменений, а уже сегодня утром все вишни оказались покрыты бело-розовыми цветами, на форзициях в парке распустились желтые бантики, а газоны как будто кто-то тщательно помыл с пятновыводителем и освежителем цвета.

На выходе из метро Кью с размаху наступил в лужу, устроив истерику в стае засевших там воробьев. Он пошел напрямик через сквер, и ветер еще несколько минут доносил до его ушей чириканье ополоумевших птиц. Ранняя морозная свежесть истаяла, и он снял шарф, запихав его в карман пальто. По дороге ему еще встретилась маленькая девочка с непослушным щенком на красном поводке, пожилая дама, которая мечтательно рассматривала некрашеную с зимы скамейку и садовник-пакистанец, вооруженный здоровенным черным мешком для мусора. 

Напоследок, когда Кью уже перебегал дорогу к офису, утренний город обдал его запахами бензина, кофе и свежих булочек, и, финальным аккордом, духами Ив Манипенни, с которой они столкнулись в лифте. Они поздоровались, и Манипенни сказала, оглядев его с головы до ног:

\- Отличный кардиган.

Кью благодарно кивнул, не сдержав удовлетворенной улыбки – на этот кардиган от Dries van Noten он, в общей сложности, потратил часов десять времени, перерывая все европейские онлайн-магазины: кардиганы эти смели буквально в одночасье после того, как в точно таком же была замечена одна из самых горячих кинозвезд.

Кью был абсолютно уверен, что на нем этот кардиган смотрится в сто тысяч раз лучше, чем на звезде.

\- Как оно вообще? – спросила Ив. – Чердак лучше подвала?  
\- Неплохо, - кивнул Кью. – Настраивает на творческий лад. 

 

Недавние события, вызвавшие введение чрезвычайного положения, переезд в исторические катакомбы и, в итоге, смену руководства, оказали влияние не только на структурные изменения, но перетряхнули кабинеты в самом прямом смысле: к примеру, отдел Кью внезапно взмыл из подвальных низов аж в небесные выси – то есть на последний этаж.

Если удача сама падает в руки, дураков отказываться нет. Поэтому, первым же делом, на новом месте Кью озаботился созданием новой системы допуска, пока никто не опомнился и не побежал кляузничать начальству. Теперь проникнуть в отдел к Кью без разрешения смог бы, разве что, Бэтмен или Супермен. 

Такой подход оправдал себя неделю спустя, когда его вызвал М и показал пачку докладных записок, суть которых сводилась к тому, что экспериментальный отдел на верхнем этаже здания есть абсурдное противоречие всяким правилам и нормам безопасности, и должен быть немедленно водворен обратно в подвалы. Кью, про себя страшно довольный демоническим образом себя и своего отдела в умах коллег, на пальцах доказал безосновательность теории, изложенной в докладных записках. Спустив с поводка фантазию, он полчаса в красочных подробностях описывал все ужасы, которые могут произойти со зданием МИ6, если какой-либо эксперимент в подвале пойдет не так, как задумывалось, и опомнился только тогда, когда М задумчиво поинтересовался, не нужно ли техотделу отдельное здание. Где-нибудь за пределами Лондона, и, желательно, окруженное обширными полигонами.

Пропасть в полях Кью решительно не желал. Пришлось сбавить накал драматизма, пообещать соблюдать инструкцию по технике безопасности, потом – после пары-тройки неприятных вопросов – клятвенно пообещать вдумчиво эту инструкцию изучить и провести соответствующий тренинг для всех сотрудников, и только тогда наконец-то удалось вырваться на волю. После этой беседы Кью, с одной стороны, все же ощущал себя победителем, с другой – старался не покидать лишний раз свою новую, с трудом отвоеванную вотчину, чтобы не провоцировать новой волны недовольства в рядах. 

Когда за ним с мягким щелчком захлопывалась тяжелая укрепленная дверь, Кью каждый раз воображал себя коварным страшным драконом, затаившимся в пещере с сокровищами. Ассоциация была, конечно, дурацкая и детская, а если задуматься чуть плотнее – так и вовсе подозрительная, но приятно грела душу. И, успокоив себя привычным соображением, что мыслей еще никто читать не научился, Кью отпускал воображение в далекие дали. Если твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы на регулярной основе изобретать что-то новое, неожиданное и нестандартное, никто не имеет права придираться к тому, какими именно способами ты стимулируешь свой мозг. 

\- Эй-эй! – вернула его обратно в лифт Ив. – О чем замечтался?  
\- Да так, работы много, - сказал Кью. - А ты как? Как работается у дверей в преисподнюю?  
\- Ну уж ладно, - засмеялась Ив. – Не так страшен черт, как его малюют. Неплохо, между прочим. Лучше ты скажи, как у тебя дела с нашей легендой?  
\- Приемлемо, - буркнул Кью, нахохлившись.   
\- Да что ты! – воскликнула Ив, и лицо ее приобрело такое специфическое выражение, которое Кью наблюдал у всех абсолютно женщин, стоило зайти речи о Бонде. – Он же такой душка!  
\- В самом деле?   
\- А разве нет?  
\- Я всегда думал, что душкой ты считаешь наше начальство, - коварно произнес в полный голос Кью, заметив, что электронное табло показывает этаж руководства.   
\- Мэллори – душка? – изумилась Ив.

Тут лифт блямкнул, возвещая прибытие, двери открылись и явили их взорам это самое начальство с кожаной папкой в руках. Со своими расчетами Кью попал в точку. Манипенни послала ему сердитый взгляд, который, однако, только еще больше его развлек.

\- Сэр! – сказали хором Кью и Манипенни, расступаясь. 

Ив, при этом, незаметно ткнула острым ногтем Кью прямо между ребер, между прочим, очень больно – вот что значит прошлое полевого агента, никакого понятия о сострадании! Хотя, о чем это он? На всю британскую разведку вряд ли найдешь хоть квант милосердия!

\- Манипенни, Кью, доброе утро! – М вошел в лифт. – У меня встреча в Уайт-Холле, совещание перенесем с двенадцати на пять. Манипенни, сообщите Бонду, что его встреча с Кью тоже переносится с пяти на восемь.   
\- Есть, сэр! – отрапортовала Ив.  
\- Кью, у вас все готово?  
\- Само собой, сэр.

Мэллори кивнул. Двери лифта снова разошлись – уже на этаже, где располагались конференц-холл и помещения для совещаний. Манипенни вышла следом за начальством, несколькими скупыми жестами изобразив, какие разнообразные пытки ожидают Кью в ближайшем будущем. Кью закатил глаза, старательно притворяясь смертельно напуганным. 

Утро, таким образом, началось прекрасно, и имело все шансы перейти в прекрасный день. По крайней мере, до восьми вечера. 

К сожалению, прогнозы на вечер оставались туманными.

***

До обеда Кью развлекался перепиской с финансовым отделом. Это было регулярное упражнение на выносливость и стойкость. Раз в неделю, невзирая ни на какие препятствия и обстоятельства, Кью писал пространное письмо, в котором подробно излагал свои соображения по поводу немедленного и широкомасштабного расширения бюджета технического отдела. Учитывая, что заместителем начальника фин.управления был Патрик Морстин, с которым они в одно и то же время получали степень доктора математических наук в Оксфорде, обмен посланиями превращался в нечто среднее между научным диспутом, склокой в иезуитском монастыре и абстрактными размышлениями на тему, есть ли жизнь на Марсе. После того, как последнее письмо от Патрика украсилось десятком смайлов в виде умирающих рожиц, Кью счел недельный план по устрашению финансов выполненным и приступил к обходу собственного отдела. Для этого ему снова пришлось спуститься в подвал: на верхний этаж переехали только кабинеты, лаборатории, как и прежде, остались в подвалах: воспоминания о недавно слетевшей крыше здания МИ6 еще не стерлись из памяти сотрудников и руководства. День покатился по накатанной колее и без происшествий: ничто не взорвалось вне графика, во время пробных запусков приборов никто не пострадал, кроме муляжей, и даже – небывалое дело! – никто не попытался под шумок втихаря покататься на новой модели астон-мартина. За новеньким, ярко-зеленым астон-мартином Кью следил орлиным взором, всегда навещал его сразу же после спуска в подвал и около получаса медитировал в гаражном боксе, для чего там установили специально купленную табуретку. 

В половине восьмого вечера Кью обнаружил, что вот уже некоторое время незаметно для себя методично наводит порядок на своем письменном столе. Это был тревожный признак. Гораздо, гораздо тревожнее тех случаев, когда он, например, начинал бессознательно накручивать волосы на пальцы, устраивая у себя на голове гибрид дредов и полувыросших рожек. Занятия уборкой, как правило, происходили в те дни, когда перед ним стояла особенно сложная и головоломная задача. Тогда, чтобы очистить разум, он брался за любую механическую работу: мыл полы, если находился дома, разбирал и собирал оружие, если торчал на работе. Отлично еще помогал в этих случаях разбор риса по цветам – Кью держал в специальном ящике на кухне упаковку смеси риса басмати и обычного белого и в особо сложных ситуациях мог раскладывать зерна на две кучки долгими часами.

Относился ли Бонд к особо сложным случаям? Помилуйте, вот уж ничего подобного! Но, тем не менее, поверхность письменного стола сделалась подозрительно чистой, образовался совершенно ненужный простор и порядок. Карандаши оказались в желтом пластиковом стакане, ручки – в зеленом, а все необходимые для плодотворной работы бумажки теперь высились совершенно бессмысленной стопкой, но зато ровной и аккуратно сдвинутой в сторону от центра стола.

Пришлось тут же восстанавливать правильное положение вещей: распотрошить макулатурную башню, художественно разложить карандаши, ручки и маркеры, потом легкими движениями рук отодвинуть все это от ноутбука, создав нечто вроде окопного вала, и, в качестве завершающего штриха, водрузить поверх всего канцелярского добра степлер, которым Кью за все время работы в МИ6 еще ни разу не воспользовался, и в котором отродясь не было ни одной скрепки, но которым было замечательно щелкать в минуты раздумий.

Собственно, вот в таком положении Кью и пребывал, когда в кабинет вошел Бонд – играясь со степлером.

Смотреть на Бонда было и приятно и неприятно одновременно. Он был, как всегда, с иголочки одет, в темно серый костюм с тонкой голубой нитью, отчего глаза казались гораздо более синими, чем были на самом деле. Волосы он снова сильно состриг и, кажется, не утруждался бритьем пару-тройку дней, отчего контраст торчащих ушей и седой щетины придавал ему совсем изможденный вид. Выглядел один из лучших агентов МИ6 из рук вон плохо: с таким измученным лицом прямая дорога сначала в больницу, а потом - в отставку.

Ну, или, по крайней мере, на специальную базу – приводить себя в порядок.

Бонд с любопытством осмотрелся вокруг, прошелся от двери к окну, полюбовался видом – после переезда он еще ни разу не появлялся в техотделе, - обернулся и, заметив степлер в руках у Кью, сказал:

\- Креативный подход к новым видам оружия?  
\- Нестандартное мышление – уже половина успеха, - сообщил ему Кью наставительным тоном и со вкусом щелкнул степлером еще пару раз. Потом игрушку, к сожалению, пришлось отложить в сторону: одно дело - многозначительно щелкать с угрозой и совсем другое – выдавать таким образом свою нервозность. Кью, как примерный мальчик, сложил руки на столе и вежливо предложил: – Присаживайтесь.

Бонд еще раз огляделся, видимо, по въевшейся под кожу привычке проверяя помещение, и выбрал кресло, обращенное к двери.

\- Я только что от М, - он мрачно посмотрел куда-то на стену, - и, должен сказать, мне категорически не нравится эта затея.  
\- Приказы не обсуждаются, - пожал плечами Кью.  
\- И это вы мне говорите? – Бонд недовольно дернул уголком губ, подчеркивая «вы». – Вспоминаются мне некоторые события…  
\- Давайте не будем перебирать былое, - прервал его Кью. – У всех нас бывали… моменты. Но сейчас это прямой приказ М, не так ли?  
\- Вот именно потому, что это было сформулировано как недвусмысленный приказ, я и пришел сюда.  
\- Ну конечно, смел ли я надеяться на ваш визит в любом другом случае…   
\- Что вы там бормочите?  
\- Неважно. Люди, которые не могут найти время для отдыха, будут вынуждены найти время для лечения.  
\- Вы ведь в курсе, что это звучит как угроза?  
\- Да вы что! – Кью придал своему лицу выражение полнейшей невинности, однако, судя по угрюмому виду Бонда, номер не прошел.  
\- И я бы не стал называть это отдыхом, - заявил Бонд. – Почему я должен торчать в какой-то богом забытой шотландской деревне, а не в тренировочном лагере, как все?  
\- Следует ли мне напомнить вам, что агенты со статусом два нуля имеют привилегию быть не «как все»? – вздохнул Кью.

Судя по непроницаемо суровому виду Бонда, его внезапно поразила тотальная глухота, которую Кью расценил как намек на то, что агенты со статусом два нуля еще имеют привилегию капризничать и мотать нервы своим ассистентам, невзирая на их служебное положение.

Кью еще раз тяжко вздохнул, потянулся к степлеру, но спохватился и поднялся из-за стола. Он прошел в дальний угол кабинета к стеллажам, снял с полки черный матовый контейнер размером с четвертину газетного листа и подал его Бонду.

\- Что это? – спросил Бонд, немедленно расщелкивая застежку и заглядывая внутрь.

После чего с недоумением вытащил из пазов два металлических браслета.

\- Это прибор, который будет постоянно считывать информацию о состоянии вашего организма. Ничего особенного, вы такие видели уже неоднократно, просто перед вами портативная версия. Каждый день вы будете с помощью вот этого конвертера… Понятно. Хорошо, вот этого синего провода – не перепутаете? – присоединять левый браслет к ноутбуку, и специальная программа, которую я туда установил, будет транслировать данные мне. Ну а здесь они уже будут обрабатываться другими программами и тогда... Гм. Короче говоря, ваша задача очень простая – строжайшим образом соблюдать режим, который для вас рассчитали медики, и сбрасывать информацию мне. А чтобы вы случайно не забыли, я буду вам напоминать, скажем, часов в восемь вечера.  
\- Не объясните, почему мне все это так сильно напоминает Оруэлла? Еще и запись будете вести? Там наверняка все утыкано камерами. Или будете трезвонить мне по секретной линии, как назойливая мамаша?

Кью даже оскорбился.

\- Там ничего не утыкано камерами, - сказал он сухо, - и трезвонить вам, как вы изящно выразились, я тоже не буду, не беспокойтесь. И секретной линии никакой не будет, что это за нездоровая тяга к устаревшим элементам холодной войны? Есть такая замечательная штука, называется «скайп», не слышали? Вот как раз на досуге и освоите. Ваши инструкции во втором отделении контейнера. Я их распечатал на всякий случай.  
\- Очень благодарен за такое лестное мнение о моих умственных способностях.

Туше. Противники обменялись ударами и снова заняли выжидательную позицию. Кью подумал, что не знает, умеет ли Бонд фехтовать, и сделал себе мысленную заметку выяснить это. Хотя, наверняка умеет, разве есть вещи, которые не умеет делать агент с приставкой «супер», и уж тем более Джеймс Бонд?

\- Иногда у меня складывается такое ощущение, что это не вы мой ассистент, а я - ваш подопытный, - сказал Бонд задумчиво.  
\- Заметьте, не я это сказал, - Кью пожал плечами и приятно улыбнулся.

Бонд качнул головой и встал. 

\- Знаете, Кью, вот я иногда смотрю на вас… такого славного пай-мальчика, в очках, в бабочке в горошек, среди горы книг, с таким старательно выверенным образом очкарика-отличника, всю жизнь просидевшего в библиотеке… и думаю, что все это похоже на тщательно замаскированный омут.  
\- Омут?  
\- Да, черный такой, спиралью, из тех, в которых водятся черти. Слыхали о таких?  
\- Я не понимаю ваших замысловатых намеков, Бонд.  
\- Да все вы понимаете, - Бонд улыбнулся, на мгновение напомнив Кью акулу, которую тот как-то видел в документальном фильме канала National Geographic. – И мне очень и очень любопытно, какие же черти прячутся за внешностью ботаника-заучки.  
\- Между прочим, ваша программа восстановления начинает действовать с момента вручения вам инструкции и прибора, - заметил Кью, снова укладываясь в своем кресле и чуть не укатившись в нем полностью под стол. – Я бы на вашем месте не терял время. А про чертей и прочих фантазийных персонажей можете подумать на свежем воздухе в процессе физических упражнений. Очень, знаете ли, способствует интеллектуальным занятиям, это я вам как заучка со стажем говорю.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, подумаю обязательно, - пообещал Бонд и вышел, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

Кью подождал несколько минут, внимательно прислушиваясь, потом подключился к камерам в коридоре, у лифта и в самом лифте, и только удостоверившись, что Бонд уже удалился от него на расстояние как минимум одного этажа, шумно выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Борьба с собой шла с переменным успехом: он разблокировал компьютер и даже открыл почту, но твердости духа хватило ровно на десять минут. Кью вскочил, не в силах удержаться, и подошел к окну, проклиная себя на все лады. Он успел как раз к тому моменту, когда поджарая фигура агента 007, затянутая в черное пальто, появилась на тротуаре перед фасадом МИ6 и быстро затерялась в толпе прохожих. Рабочий день кончился, и улицы были полны народу.

В омуте, о котором только что говорил Бонд, само собой, проживало порядочное количество чертей, но это было не самое страшное. Глубоко на дне, в глухой густой темноте, затаился настоящий дьявол. Настойчивый, сложный, жестокий дьявол с лицом кельтского идола и ледяными глазами. У дьявола даже было имя.

Бонд. Джеймс Бонд.

***

Всю следующую неделю Кью было не до глупостей: работы навалилось столько, что сил хватало только доползти до дома, купить по дороге тайской еды на вынос, рухнуть на диван и ковыряться палочками в картонной, промокающей по швам коробке перед выключенным телевизором. Телевизор с момента покупки Кью включал всего один раз – проверить как работает и настроить программы. Говорящие малахольные головы его зверски раздражали, а вот смотреть на черный матовый прямоугольник на фоне бледно-серой стены – это было умиротворяюще. Свой собственный вариант квадрата Малевича, и гораздо, гораздо дешевле.

Если же хотелось развлечений визуального характера, то можно было смотреть на аквариум справа. Вот где жизнь бурлила: при появлении Кью три его вишневых брабуса, два золотых вуалехвоста и оранжевый ранчу выстраивались перед фасадным стеклом и, трепеща плавниками и хвостами, ждали, когда хозяин насыплет им корма. После чего рыбы принимались степенно плавать туда и сюда, вызывая в душе Кью непонятное умиление живой природой. За толстыми аквариумными стенками природе было самое место, а главное – природа была бесшумной. Иногда Кью подумывал завести кошку, но дальше раздумий дело не шло. Не хотелось провоцировать у себя в доме военный конфликт.

Но, на самом деле, сил на развлечения, даже такие тихие, мирные и домашние, не было никаких. На стадию испытаний вышли три долгосрочных и дорогостоящих проекта, и, как руководителю отдела, Кью пришлось принимать участие во всех трех, ездить на полигон, сидеть допоздна в лаборатории, а потом еще перечитать всю проектную документацию, и написать отчеты для Мэллори. Помимо этого, за последнюю неделю ранняя лондонская весна дала прицельный залп по мозгам сотрудников техотдела и, что характерно, все цели поразила полностью. Ополоумевшие от солнца, аромата гиацинтов и декольтированных женщин в коротких юбках на улицах города сотруднички, на полную оправдав гордое звание британских ученых, понесли ему на рассмотрение такие чудеса творчества, что к пятнице даже появление вундервафель и телепортаторов его уже не удивило бы. И если поначалу Кью взывал к логике, самосознанию и разуму, то где-то на пятой заявке (кактус, стреляющий отравленными иглами) смирился и даже стал находить в этом некое извращенное удовольствие, изобретая все более невероятные причины для отказа выделять бюджет на околонаучные цели. Кью ни за что не признался бы, но втайне полагал, что бюджет отдела – это святыня, и чем больше этого бюджета останется на его личные исследования, тем полезнее будет для бюджета, сотрудников, МИ6 и Великобритании в целом. Вот только беда была в том – и это, пожалуй, было самой главной причиной его плохого настроения и усталости – что его собственный актуальный проект буксовал на одном месте, как машина фермера в раскисшей колее. Особенно обидно было, что застрял он на том этапе, когда думал, что теперь-то уж точно все будет в порядке. Проект, из-за которого Кью сломал себе уже весь мозг, представлял собой, если грубо, микрополиграф. Даже, скорее, нанополиграф, учитывая, что на вид это была тончайшая, практически неощутимая прозрачная мембрана размером примерно с подушечку большого пальца. Наклеенная на кожу, мембрана считывала психофизическое состояние человека и отправляла данные на приемник. Приемник, в свою очередь, должен был во внятной форме сообщать владельцу о состоянии оппонента – врет или нет, волнуется или спокоен, на грани сердечного приступа или расслаблен как удав. Кью встроил приемник в часы и пригласил в качестве подопытного кролика Манипенни. 

Эксперимент провалился с треском. Настройки сбились, показывали абсолютную чушь, к тому же, возникли проблемы с передачей данных. Кью начал тихо беситься, а тут еще Манипенни подлила масла в огонь, заявив ни с того, ни с сего, что Кью создал протез Бонда для игры в покер. Тут уже стадия бешенства перешла из тихой в бурную, Кью сказал резкость, Манипенни тоже за словом в карман не полезла, и разошлись они крайне недовольные друг другом.

Сочетание всех этих факторов и стало причиной, по которой измученный Кью в пятницу вечером напрочь забыл обо всем на свете, мечтая лишь о том, как доберется до дома, примет горячий душ и повалится на податливые диванные подушки. В планах еще было посмотреть что-нибудь бессмысленное вроде «Миссия невыполнима», полазить по форумам, со вкусом объяснить кому-нибудь идиоту в сети, в чем и почему он неправ и не имеет прав на существование, и завалиться спать с чувством выполненного долга перед обществом.

Ежедневное свидание с 007 по скайпу абсолютно вылетело у Кью из головы.

***

Когда раздались мелодичные звуки вызова, Кью как раз выходил из душевой кабины: одной ногой уже на полу ванной комнаты, другой еще в кабинке, мокрый, голый и слепой, потому что – ну кто же принимает душ в очках? Ноутбук нежно пиликал, на мониторе призывно подскакивал голубой значок с белой «s», а Кью, подавив первый машинальный порыв тут же ответить на вызов, в состоянии панической растерянности заметался на площади в три квадратный фута, не в силах сообразить, куда же кидаться первым делом: к очкам, к ноутбуку или за штанами, и от всей души ненавидя себя за этот жалкий приступ идиотизма. Как, как он мог позволить себе забыть?! Он, человек, который в принципе не способен забыть что бы то ни было! Дьявол побрал бы пунктуальность Бонда, в данный конкретный момент особенно неуместную! И не ответить Кью позволить себе не мог – это значило бы пропустить очередной мяч в ворота, дать возможность думать о себе как о безответственном шалопае, читай – молодом, слишком молодом для этой должности. Проклятье!

Он усилием воли заставил себя прекратить суетиться, одной рукой цапнул очки, другой замотался в полотенце, и, прижав его к себе, ударил наконец по клавише. Очки немедленно запотели, и Кью дернулся протереть их зажатой в кулаке махровой тканью, но, слава богу, вовремя опомнился.

\- Ого, - сказал Бонд из монитора вместо приветствия.

Или не вовремя.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался Кью максимально чопорно. Ну, насколько это было вообще возможно в создавшейся обстановке. 

В душевой кабинке на пол с грохотом обвалился флакон с гелем.

\- Кажется, я не вовремя, - проговорил Бонд, и даже несмотря на дурацкое качество изображения с веб-камеры, было отлично видно, что он сгорает от любопытства. 

Похоже, что Кью нежданно-негаданно ухитрился сбить с 007 маску вечной невозмутимости, и это было бы бесценно, если бы не было достигнуто такой ценой. Кью потуже затянул полотенце, задрав верхнюю кромку ближе к ребрам, поправил очки, подхватил ноутбук и вышел из ванной.

\- Куда это вы меня несете? – осведомился Бонд, который очевидно заметил перемещения Кью.  
\- В гостиную, - сквозь зубы ответил Кью, отчаянно злобствуя в душе.

Злиться и в самом деле стоило, но только на себя самого. Как ни крути, а подставился он сам, без чьей либо помощи. Это было ужасно обидно. Своих собственных ошибок Кью не терпел особенно страстно.

Он поставил ноутбук на журнальный столик и плюхнулся на диван.

\- Итак, - сказал он деловым тоном, - прошу вас, как всегда, соединить браслет с вашим компьютером посредством уже знакомого вам ярко-синего шнура…  
\- Кто она, Кью? – спросил Бонд, благополучно пропустив всю тираду Кью мимо ушей.  
\- А? – Кью моргнул. – Вы о чем?   
\- Или это он?  
\- Что?

Кью на мгновение опешил. Впрочем, если по справедливости, у Бонда была фора – Кью находился в заведомо проигрышном положении, учитывая полотенце на бедрах, всклокоченные мокрые волосы и капающую с них на плечи воду. И запотевшие очки. Вот же блядство! Приличные эпитеты исчерпались очень быстро, не прошло и пяти минут разговора. 

Бонд улыбался ему этой своей характерной улыбочкой, кривобокой и сомнительной – не поймешь, то ли улыбается, то ли кривится, и это неожиданно придало Кью сил.

\- Вам не кажется, 007, что вы переобщались с Сильвой? – поинтересовался он, всеми силами стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше высокомерия, и надеясь, что стрела точно попадет в цель.

Толку-то! При желании Бонд демонстрировал изумительную толстокожесть. Кью всегда подозревал, что оттачивание этого навыка входит в специальную подготовку агентов с двумя нулями, и Бонд его в этих подозрениях не разочаровал.

\- Я просто стараюсь быть… как это сейчас принято выражаться в среде молодежи?... в тренде. Демонстрирую толерантность, так сказать, и широту кругозора. А вы, значит, все же слушали наши беседы с Сильвой там на острове? Почему-то я так и думал, что тот передатчик не только передатчик. Так что?  
\- Мне кажется, пора все-таки заняться работой, - сказал Кью, испытывая очередной острый приступ ненависти к себе от того, как жалко прозвучало его предложение. Практически как мольба. Да чтоб ты провалился!  
\- Полноте, что вы кукситесь, как юная дева? – Бонд развалился на стуле и, как видно, чувствовал себя преотлично. – По вашей милости я торчу в этом всеми забытом медвежьем углу и скоро сдохну тут от скуки. И выдуманные вами оздоровительные мероприятия закончатся прямо противоположным образом, если вы не предпримете каких-нибудь мер.  
\- Что?! – Кью даже восхитился такой незамутненной наглости. – Я не виноват, что понятие отдыха для вас включает в себя великосветский курорт, безмозглую блондинку с ногами от ушей и бокал мартини. А кроме того, вас отправили не отдыхать и развлекаться, а приводить в порядок ваше здоровье!   
\- Во-первых, не просто мартини, а мартини с водкой, во-вторых, я предпочитаю умных брюнеток, у вас, Кью, неправильная информация, а в-третьих – кажется, именно вы при нашей последней личной встрече что-то такое говорили о моем психологическом состоянии? Думаю, как мой персональный ассистент, который должен оказывать мне любую необходимую помощь, вы просто обязаны придумать, как меня развлечь. Скука – это очень вредно и опасно для таких как я.

Пока Бонд говорил, Кью считал про себя, стараясь попадать в такт с ударами сердца, и ощущал, как ярость поднимается в нем все выше и выше, от груди к шее, и дальше к голове. На пассаже про умных брюнеток она перевалила за отметку «максимум», и Кью решил, что тоже может позволить себе развлечься. Если уж Бонд так настаивает. В конце концов, вечер пятницы самое то. Он широко улыбнулся (в голове мелькнула картинка ухмыляющегося дракона), и сказал со всей возможной сладостью:

\- И как же мне вас развлечь? - он сделал вид, что задумался. – Почитать вам? Или сыграем в шахматы? А хотите, устрою вам стриптиз? Для расширения кругозора, а?

Уж на что он там рассчитывал с этим своим предложением, он и сам не понял. Неужели на то, что Бонд стыдливо зардеется и начнет отнекиваться? Как же, ждите! Даже если Бонд и покраснел, а Кью сомневался, что это в принципе возможно – камни не краснеют по определению, то в окошке скайпа этого все равно разглядеть бы не удалось. Веб-камеры придают лицам утонченно-сюрреалистический оттенок зеленого и синего, и даже сотрудники МИ-6 в этом смысле ничем не отличаются от простых смертных.

\- А давайте, - сказал Бонд и чем-то зашуршал по ту сторону экрана. – Тем более, что половину я уже и так разглядел.

Воцарилась томительная и неловкая пауза, и концентрация неловкости начала стремительно возрастать. Кью смотрел на Бонда, не в силах не то, чтобы отвести глаза, а и вообще пошевелиться, а Бонд смотрел на Кью, и во взгляде его читалась абсолютная решимость ни в коем случае не уступать первым.

Было совершенно непонятно, что же делать дальше. Кью вдруг очень ясно представил себе, как это все будет выглядеть в этих синюшных тонах и мелкой фокусировке камеры, настроенной брать отдельный, небольшой сектор обзора, и ему стало нехорошо. Так нехорошо, что язык прилип к небу, а все тело будто налилось свинцом, и он не мог даже шевельнуть пальцем, не говоря уж о том, чтобы заставить извилины в голове шевелиться и выдать ему хоть какой-то приемлемый результат.

Бонд с невозмутимым лицом профессионального игрока смотрел прямо на него. И молчал.

Кью открыл рот, уже готовый признать поражение, официально и бескомпромиссно, когда ему показалось… да, точно! Не зря он дотошно изучал этого человека столько лет! У Бонда дернулся краешек рта, совсем незаметно, никто бы этого не заметил, настолько мимолетно было движение, но Кью знал эту мимику лучше своей собственной. 

Облегченный смех помимо его воли вырвался у него из горла, а еще через секунду к нему присоединился другой, ниже и глуше, из динамиков ноутбука.

\- Бонд, вы тролль, - сказал Кью, отсмеявшись. – Господи, какой же вы, оказывается, тролль, 007!  
\- Я старался вам соответствовать, - откликнулся Бонд с ухмылкой. – Вы меня смутили, Кью.   
\- Позвольте вам не поверить, - продолжая разговор, Кью отогнул монитор ноутбука так, чтобы в обзор камеры попадало только его лицо. Просто так, на всякий случай. – Смутить вас – задача, на мой взгляд, невыполнимая.  
\- Ладно, не буду вас разубеждать, - согласился Бонд. – Но вообще…  
\- Что? – Кью вдруг снова напрягся.  
\- Раз уж я имел возможность осмотреть вас неглиже…

Кью закусил губу – разговор, кажется, опять принял какое-то не то направление.

\- … то хочу заявить: тренировки необходимы не только полевым агентам! – закончил Бонд свою мысль.

И правильно, что Кью не ожидал ничего хорошего! Безосновательный выпад возмутил его до глубины души.

\- Вы что, хотите сказать, что я в плохой форме? – прошипел он. Вот теперь он был готов раздеться немедля.  
\- Конечно, - безмятежно сообщил Бонд. – У вас же живот к спине прилипает, Кью! Ребра без рентгена можно рассматривать. Вас самого нужно в санаторий.  
\- Меня, в отличие от вас, врачи туда не посылали!   
\- Ну и что, это просто Мэллори не в курсе, вы же постоянно прикрываетесь этими вашими бесформенными балахонами, - невозмутимо гнул свое Бонд. – Считаю необходимым довести до его сведения физическое состояние наличного состава.  
\- Только посмейте! – Кью чувствовал себя на пороге апоплексического удара, несмотря на худобу.   
\- Когда мой ассистент в таком состоянии, это напрямую ставит под удар меня, - объяснил Бонд. – Вдруг вы в голодный обморок хлопнитесь? Я обязательно поговорю с М. Вам тоже нужно в тренировочный лагерь. И мне будет не так скучно.  
\- Будьте любезны, 007, надеть браслеты, - официальным тоном сказал Кью. – Мне необходимо получить данные за сегодня.

Бонд, очевидно, посчитал, что гейм, сет и матч сегодня остались за ним, и послушно натянул на запястья браслеты. Пока датчики снимали данные и передавали их на компьютер Кью, следовало молчать, что Бонд и делал, но это ничуть не мешало ему улыбаться своей кривобокой улыбкой, чуть вытягивая губы и морща лоб между бровей.

\- Благодарю, - сказал Кью. – На сегодня все. До завтра.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - мягко сказал Бонд таким голосом, что Кью ничего не оставалось, как молча захлопнуть крышку ноутбука.

После чего повалился на диван, закрыл глаза рукой и, уже не сдерживаясь, крикнул в потолок:

\- Боже, ну почему я такой идиот?! Ну почему, господи?! 

Потолок предсказуемо безмолвствовал.

Все эпизоды этого вечера немедленно вернулись к Кью и пошли хороводом перед его внутренним взором: и громыхание упавшего геля для душа, и «ого!» Бонда, от которого его сейчас шибануло жгучей и жаркой волной по всему телу, и все те пошлые глупости, которые он сам – сам! – наговорил сегодня. Как будто ему отказали разом ум, воспитание и чувство собственного достоинства!

Он застонал, повернулся и уткнулся носом в спинку дивана, что, впрочем, ничуть не принесло ему облегчения. Чем дальше, тем больше он чувствовал себя безмозглым кретином, лишенным какого бы то ни было понятия о манерах, приличиях, а самое главное – напрочь лишенным остроумия! Бонд сделал его как малолетнего дурачка, а он только подставлялся на все лады, успешно выставляя себя идиотом.

Кью подергал себя за волосы, но волосы держались в коже крепко. Тут он понял, что от лежания на диване ему делается только хуже, вскочил, метнулся в спальню и зачем-то натянул домашние штаны и майку. Вот сейчас-то к чему? Безнадежен, вынес он сам себе приговор и отправился на кухню заваривать чай. Пока чайник закипал, воображение и память разыгрались вновь. Под веками встало отчетливое воспоминание, какое лицо стало у Бонда, когда он так залихватски выступил насчет стриптиза, и Кью даже застонал вслух. 

Заварка так и осталась забытой на кухонном столе, чайник закипел и отключился, а Кью, не находя себе места, опять залег на диване, нахлобучив на голову подушку в надежде заглушить в себе безжалостный внутренний монолог об идиотизме отдельно взятых сотрудников британской разведки, и отчетливо сознавая всю бесполезность подобных усилий. 

Нет, что же! Это был отличный апофеоз всех его многолетних усилий! Он столько лет добивался того, чтобы стать как можно ближе к легенде, чтобы стать ее частью, чтобы сделаться незаменимым, чтобы без него было как без рук! И теперь, практически у финишной черты, так глупо слился, опозорился на полную, глупый, глупый жалкий влюбленный мальчишка. 

Он так скрупулезно выстраивал линию поведения, так следил за своей репутацией, так тщательно прятал свои чувства, так старался быть хладнокровным и равнодушным – и все проебал на раз!

Стоит только ему поразмыслить, думал он о Бонде, и он станет задавать себе вопросы. А где вопросы – там и ответы, уж Кью-то знал, как Бонд умеет анализировать, какая у него интуиция, и как он идет к цели – знал, пожалуй, лучше всех в МИ-6, если не считать покойную М.

А когда Бонд доберется до ответов, все кончится. Все кончится для Кью. Определенно и безнадежно. 

С этой мыслью он и уснул, там же, на диване, прижавшись лбом к мягкой обивке, отгородившись от мира подушкой, набитой гипоаллергенным наполнителем. Жаль только, не было такого наполнителя, которым можно было бы отгородиться заодно и от голосов в своей голове.

***

Поутру Кью проснулся совершенно в противоположном настроении, и в этом, в общем-то, не было ничего удивительного. Мозг воспользовался временным отсутствием хозяина и лишних эмоций, быстренько просчитал ситуацию и выдал очнувшемуся Кью результат: можно перестать трепыхаться и спокойно продолжать жить дальше. В сущности, что такого особенного произошло? Вовсе ничего. Никаких признаний не случилось, откровений никаких тоже не было, в ничьи объятия Кью, слава тебе, господи, не бросался, тем более, что по скайпу осуществить это было бы затруднительно. Подумаешь, что-то такое там сболтнул! Да даже и не сболтнул вроде ничего особенного, так, слегка занесло. Пустяки. Бонд известен своими подколками сомнительного вида, когда и не сразу сообразишь, стебется он или нет, а с самого Кью и взятки гладки: он – молодой гениальный ученый, и этим все сказано. Никто никогда не обращает внимания на то, что несут молодые гениальные ученые, если это не связано напрямую с их профессиональной деятельностью.

Так что вот. Никаких проблем.

Кью подумал. Потом подумал еще раз и решил, что мозг, честно говоря, прав. В конце концов, вот мозг уж точно его еще никогда не подводил. Поскольку озарение случилось в седьмом часу утра, а на календаре был субботний день, Кью, охая и кряхтя, переполз с дивана на кровать, попутно избавившись от одежды, повздыхал, заворачиваясь в хрустящую простыню и, наконец, заснул сном праведника. Никакие сны его не тревожили, кондиционер приятно гудел и овевал свежим воздухом, телефон не звонил, начальство не слало срочных депеш, поэтому во второй раз он проснулся уже почти в полдень, напился кофе, отчаянно зевая, проглядел новостную ленту, хотел было оставить пару нелестных комментариев в форуме, но передумал – от лени.

Открыл было ноутбук, чтобы немножко поработать, но и работа не пошла. Тогда Кью решил заняться домашним хозяйством: не поленился одеться, прогулялся в зоомагазин за мотылем и накормил рыб. Рыбы благодарно пучили глаза и крутили хвостами, бросаясь на мерзких красных червей, так что Кью высыпал им весь мотыль – пусть наслаждаются в выходной день. 

Тут снова пришлось выпить кофе, потому что Кью никак не мог придумать, чем же еще таким полезным можно было бы заняться для домашнего хозяйства. На самом деле, вся эта бытовая белиберда входила в обязанности миссис Паркер, которая всю жизнь проработала стенографисткой с умопомрачительным уровнем доступа в МИ-6. Выйдя на пенсию, миссис Паркер продолжала по мере сил помогать сотрудникам уже другим образом. Однако Кью нечем было заняться, работать не хотелось, да и вообще в голове ощущалась странная пустота. Кью обвел взглядом комнату в поисках подходящей задачи, и тут его посетила гениальная идея: надо пропылесосить. Миссис Паркер наверняка оценит его порыв. Поэтому он вытащил из кладовки пылесос, полюбовался, как тот заиграл синими огоньками, когда Кью воткнул в розетку штепсель, и приступил к уборке.

Пылесос завывал и порывался утянуть в свою утробу не только пыль, но и всякие мелкие предметы, поэтому за пылесосом требовалось неусыпно следить. Все эта возня отлично отвлекала от размышлений о том, что, как ни крути, а вечером придется снова общаться с Бондом, и вроде как надо выработать некую линию поведения… Линия поведения ни в какую не вырабатывалась, зато пылесос намертво засосал угол покрывала с дивана и теперь натужно сипел, давясь, но не сдаваясь.

Кью в задумчивости смотрел на захлебывающийся воем аппарат. Пылесос, хотя синий и по форме больше всего похожий на дыню-переростка, почему-то ужасно напоминал ему бульдога, вцепившегося в чью-нибудь ногу. Он подрагивал, фыркал, икал и совершенно явно напрашивался.

Через пятнадцать минут полностью разобранный пылесос лежал на журнальном столике, а не поместившиеся детали были художественно расположены на полу. Инцидент со сжеванным покрывалом ясно указывал на то, что заводская сборка оказалась далеко не идеальной и требовала коррекции. Очевидно, что пылесос работал неправильно. Кью упоенно копался во внутренностях неожиданно найденной игрушки и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Еще через час недостатки были устранены, конструкция усовершенствована, и пылесос заработал правильно. Правда, смущал небольшой конфуз: теперь подлый механизм отказывался засасывать в себя вообще что бы то ни было, включая и покрывало. Кью лег на диван и уставился в потолок, представляя себе трехмерную модель пылесоса в цвете.

Ну и кто бы сомневался, что именно этот момент выберет коварный агент 007, чтобы позвонить своему ассистенту.

Стоит заметить, что, к чести Кью, он даже не особенно удивился, не говоря уж о том, чтобы опять позориться, роняя предметы или сверкая голой грудью. По случаю середины дня и уборки квартиры, вылившейся в усовершенствование пылесоса, он был прилично одет в майку и джинсы, на носу – очки, волосы… ну, волосы как всегда, не будем забывать, все-таки суббота.

Кью принял вызов, осторожно пристроив ноутбук между внутренностей пылесоса. Тут же на мониторе возник Бонд.

Судя по всему, Бонд тоже занимался домашним хозяйством. Так же, как и Кью, он сидел за столом, на котором были разложены металлические детали. В деталях Кью опознал части экспериментальной штурмовой винтовки Enfield SA80-IW. Рукава клетчатой рубашки Бонда были закатаны по локоть, пальцы испачканы машинным маслом, и вид в целом у него был на редкость мирный и расслабленный.

\- Я смотрю, вы не скучаете, - сказал Бонд Кью, опять пропустив всякие формальности вроде приветствий.  
\- А вы, напротив, маетесь от скуки? – осведомился Кью.  
\- Да, - не стал спорить Бонд.  
\- И поэтому вызываете меня в неурочное время?  
\- А что делать? – риторически посетовал Бонд. – В конце концов, я подозреваю, что мое заточение отчасти и ваша идея. Имейте совесть нести ответственность!  
\- Бонд, не прикидывайтесь наивным ребенком, у вас плохо получается. С каких это пор совесть входит в набор необходимых качеств сотрудника службы МИ-6? – усмехнулся Кью.  
\- Ну и ладно, - согласился Бонд. – Но все равно вы должны мучиться вместе со мной. Мне тут некуда податься! В паб нельзя, иначе ваша адская машинка снимет не те данные, охотиться на уток и косуль мне уже осточертело, а больше тут ничего нет, кроме гор и овец. Знаете ли, деревенская пастораль как-то быстро надоедает. Вы не в курсе, когда с меня снимут эту епитимью?  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что мы пошли на второй круг, - сказал Кью. – Все это я уже слышал вчера. И потом, вам прекрасно известно, что уж точно не я принимаю решения по этому вопросу. Обратитесь к М! Мое дело – техническое обеспечение.

Бонд сдвинул в сторону полусобранную винтовку и, похоже, придвинулся к камере вплотную: его лицо вдруг заняло весь монитор, словно он собирался каким-то неведомым образом просочиться сквозь него. Кью невольно отодвинулся.

\- А я уже вчера вам говорил, что ваше дело как моего ассистента следить за моим состоянием и боевой готовностью.   
\- Вот как? И как же…  
\- Официально вам заявляю: от скуки моя боеготовность страдает. 

Кью даже руками всплеснул.

\- И что же я теперь должен сделать?

Бонд пожал плечами с великолепнейшим апломбом.

\- Не знаю. Что-нибудь. Ну вот, например, расскажите, что это вы там такое мастерите?  
\- Это сверхсекретная разработка нового боевого мобильного аппарата расширенной функциональности для замкнутых помещений, - с мстительным удовольствием сообщил Кью. – Видите этот шланг? Как вы думаете, что это?  
\- Даже боюсь предполагать, - сказал Бонд, возвращаясь к сборке своей винтовки. Теперь он протирал ее засаленной черной тряпкой. – Часть затвора?  
\- Засекреченная информация, - даже не пытаясь замаскировать вредные интонации в голосе сказал Кью.  
\- Ну тогда покажите мне что-нибудь не такое засекреченное, - невозмутимо предложил Бонд.

В Кью мгновенно подняли голову все вчерашние переживания.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – подозрительно поинтересовался он, укрываясь за кожухом пылесоса.

Однако Кью, видимо, все же был склонен чересчур драматизировать вчерашний сеанс общения. Бонд хмыкнул и спросил про диван, сидя на котором Кью планирует завоевать весь мир. Ожидавший других вопросов Кью слегка опешил, но, опомнившись, с радостью бросился в безопасную тему.

Он показал Бонду диван, потом они поспорили на тему захвата власти вообще в мире и в Британии в частности, обсудили исторические примеры, как-то незаметно соскользнули в дискуссию о колониальной политике и ее последствиях, после чего Бонд предложил Кью сыграть в шахматы, и еще час они провели в сети, разыгрывая защиту Бенони. 

О том, что Бонд должен и сегодня сдать ему данные за день, Кью едва вспомнил. Пока Бонд надевал браслеты и подключал устройство для сбора данных, Кью взглянул на часы и обалдел: они провисели в чате больше двух часов! Закончив с передачей информации, Кью распрощался, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и откинулся на спинку дивана, сжав виски пальцами. Голова чуть гудела и была немного тяжелой, как бывает, когда пересидишь перед монитором. Он отсидел ногу, хотелось пить и в туалет, и, наверное, все же поесть, но при этом он чувствовал себя так, словно хлебнул энергетика. 

Он встал и потянулся, сделал пару наклонов, разминая ноющую поясницу, сгреб в кучу останки пылесоса, и, сам не замечая, что улыбается от уха до уха, отправился на кухню обследовать холодильник. В холодильнике нашлась банка обезжиренного йогурта и увядший пучок петрушки, затесавшийся туда невесть каким образом, но даже это не смогло испортить Кью настроение.

Проблему отсутствия еды можно было решить одним телефонным звонком, а вот такой замечательно интересной субботы у него не случалось давным-давно. Бывают же в жизни удачные дни, думал Кью, набирая номер доставки китайского ресторана.   
В принципе, кто-то ехидный внутри напоминал о том, что Бонд потратил на него столько времени просто от нечего делать, просто потому, что ему было на самом деле чудовищно скучно в этой шотландской глуши, а Кью был единственным человеком, которого можно было достать практически в любой момент времени: Бон прекрасно знал, что Кью чуть ли не живет в сети. Однако, стоило ли портить момент такими грустными соображениями? Конечно, нет! Так что Кью просто позволил себе немножко побыть счастливым.

Хотя бы такой малостью.

***

Не секрет, что лучшие, можно сказать, элитные сотрудники МИ-6 были преимущественно сиротами. Само собой, политика такая была негласной, но никак нельзя сказать, чтобы это было запрещено или как-то осуждалось. Агенты, в большинстве своем, как правило, были холостыми, а уж для агентов с индексом «ноль-ноль» отсутствие семьи считалось просто обязательным. Понятное дело, запретить жениться и заводить детей никто не мог, но беспечных дураков, слава богу, не находилось: о какой семье может идти речь, когда ты сегодня жив, а завтра – мертв? С остальными было немного проще и свободнее, однако же и тут предпочтение оказывалось людям, не связанным никакими обязательствами, кроме клятвы служить Ее Величеству.

Кью исключения не составлял, хотя сиротой был, так сказать, условным. Лучше всего он помнил себя лет с одиннадцати, с тех самых пор, как его поселили в одном из курируемых МИ-6 интернатов, конкретно – для одаренных детей. Кью очень хорошо запомнилось, что сначала он дико боялся слова «спецшкола». Термин этот он первый раз услышал с помощью самодельного подслушивающего устройства, которое спустил на проводке в щель в полу, чтобы послушать, о чем на кухне разговаривает с родителями незнакомый дядька жутко официального вида в темном костюме. Дядька явился к родителям после краткосрочного визита полиции, а полиция – после того, как Кью сделал бомбу и взорвал школу. 

Вышло это без всякого злого умысла. В библиотеке Кью прочитал несколько увлекательных книг о кубинских революционерах, и у него в голове начали пачками зреть идеи. Идеи требовали незамедлительного воплощения, сами собой складывались планы, как можно было бы оптимизировать и улучшить революционный опыт, и все, в итоге, вылилось в то, что Кью из подручных средств собрал на коленке бомбу. Естественно, испытания состоялись незамедлительно.

Школа дрогнула, оборудование кабинета химии прекратило свое существование, отец отлупил его так, что на следующий день Кью не смог подняться с кровати, а местная газета опубликовала репортаж о кощунственном нападении боевиков Ирландской республиканской армии на очаг культуры и образования.

Подслушивающее устройство работало плохо, так что Кью ничего толком не узнал. Понял только, что родители согласились поместить его в какой-то «спец-интернат».

Кью, грешным делом, целую неделю стыл от ужаса. Он решил, что его без суда и следствия отправляют в спец-интернат для малолетних преступников, и представлял себе такие кошмары, что был практически на грани самоубийства. В отличие от кубинской революции, информации по этому поводу у него было предостаточно. Сказывалось окружение. Именно в ту неделю состоялась первая дискуссия с собственным мозгом, в ходе которой было принято решение, что самоубийство совершить никогда не поздно, а вот посмотреть, как события будут развиваться дальше, все-таки интересно, хотя и до чертиков страшно. Да и что-то такое в душе Кью подсказывало ему, что даже в спец-интернате вряд ли будет хуже, чем дома.

Дело было в том, что Кью родился не в той семье. Отец был то шахтер, то безработный, потому что больше ничего не умел, да и с трудоустройством в Йоркшире восьмидесятых было плоховато. Поэтому отец пил и лупил мать. Когда у него была работа, пил он меньше, мать уже не лупил, но делал ей детей. Кью был средним в выводке из семи сопливых ребят, и затырканной матери было уж точно не до него. Они с отцом то ругались и дрались, то бурно мирились, младшие орали, старшие прогуливали школу и собирались в недалеком будущем повторить судьбу родителей. Кью слишком хорошо учился, плохо дрался, к тому же, был чересчур языкастым – а такие никому не нравятся. Само собой, тогда он был слишком мал, чтобы рассуждать в подобном ключе, однако одно знал совершенно точно – дома плохо. Он часами просиживал в школьной библиотеке, потому что идти домой отчаянно не хотелось, а вернувшись, забивался в угол между лестницей и шкафом, стараясь сделаться как можно более незаметным. Учителя его любили и хвалили, но что толку быть любимчиком учителей, если потом приходится идти в дом, где всем на это плевать? Ни отцу, ни матери не было до него особенно никакого дела. Накормили, отвесили профилактическую оплеуху – и ладно. Утром Кью бежал в школу, после сидел в библиотеке, пока сторож не выгонял его прочь. Если было лето, он прятался на заднем дворе, если зима – просто старался не попадаться на глаза родителям, в чем достиг значительных успехов. А по ночам, лежа в продавленной кровати и прислушиваясь к сопению братьев, мечтал о том, что жизнь его когда-нибудь изменится. Ему было всего десять лет, и он еще не успел заразиться взрослой безысходной обреченностью.

Кто же знал, что для того, чтобы все в его жизни переменилось, всего-то и надо, что сделать бомбу? Он бы сделал ее раньше!

Трогательного прощания с родителями не вышло. Никто не рыдал, утирая слезы кружевным платочком, никто не махал ему с крылечка. С другой стороны, ничего подобного Кью и не ожидал. Отец с утра ушел на работу, как ни в чем не бывало, братья и сестры якобы отправились в школу. Когда раздался звонок, мать сухо клюнула его в лоб, пожелала удачи и спокойно закрыла дверь у него за спиной. Замок щелкнул, Кью поправил лямку рюкзака и смог наконец-то разглядеть человека в темном костюме как следует.

Незнакомец представился мистером Редриком, но тут же сообщил, что называть его следует просто «Т». Потом, годы спустя, Кью узнал, что мистер Редрик прошел путь от полевого агента МИ-6 до одного из руководителей аналитического отдела, а закончил свою карьеру деканом школы Ивингэм. Где-то между этими событиями Т получил докторскую степень по психологии, что, несомненно, помогало ему руководить поселением юных гениев.

По крайней мере, Кью надеялся, что именно так и было.

Кью искренне считал, что настоящая его жизнь на самом деле началась только после переезда в Ивингэм. Воспоминания о родителях довольно быстро стерлись из памяти, о сестрах и братьях – и того быстрее. Да и, честно говоря, не было там ничего такого, что стоило бы воспоминаний. Семья осталась где-то далеко позади, как будто в тумане, словно что-то ненастоящее. Иногда ему казалось, что он просто выдумал это или же прочитал в какой-то книге, ни названия, ни автора которой вспомнить не получается. Память не сохранила ни материнской ласки, ни отцовского тепла: скорее всего потому, что их просто-напросто не было. Как Кью не напрягался, все равно никак не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме недовольных возгласов и приказаний заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Причем, касалось это не только его самого, но и младших, в то время как старшие просто предпочитали не появляться дома до поздней ночи. 

Позже, когда Кью попала в руки первая книжка о Гарри Поттере, он часто думал, что школа-интернат для одаренных детей под эгидой МИ-6 стала для него чем-то вроде Хогвартса. Переехав туда, он нашел свой дом. Свой настоящий дом, где впервые в жизни почувствовал себя нормальным, таким же, как все, а не досадной ошибкой природы. Где его понимали, и где он всегда мог найти заинтересованного собеседника. Ивингэм стал для него тем, чем никогда не являлся родной дом, и это было счастье.

С семьей было сложнее.

***

Долгое время Кью вообще не задумывался о семьях вообще и о своей в частности. В двадцатилетнем возрасте семья не входит в список пяти важнейших проблем, о которых стоит думать. Да и в десяток тоже вряд ли. После интерната Кью поступил в Оксфорд, и львиную долю его внимания стала занимать учеба. Кто видел бодлианскую библиотеку в Оксфорде, тот поймет. К тому же, по природе своей он был скорее одиночкой – знали психологи МИ6, кого вербовать в будущие сотрудники. А еще они хорошо знали, как этих будущих сотрудников правильно растить и воспитывать, поэтому негативные черты характера и склонность к одиночеству Кью преотлично скрывал. Профессора считали его целеустремленным, одаренным и воспитанным студентом, сокурсники – отличным товарищем, не гнушающимся принимать участие в разных проделках, девушки… ну, после того, как Кью на первом курсе стал подрабатывать моделью на показах (с полного одобрения своего куратора из разведки), проблем не было ни с девушками, ни с юношами.

Он блестяще закончил Мертон-колледж в Оксфорде, став лучшим выпускником курса, не менее блестяще отучился там же в магистратуре и наконец-то осуществил свою главную мечту – его взяли в МИ6. Он и раньше успел познакомиться с техническим отделом разведки: в его обучение входила летняя практика в заведении, которое оплачивало его учебу, но теперь он стал полноценным сотрудником, с пропуском в святая святых – и даже с рабочим псевдонимом: загадочной аббревиатурой из трех букв и одной цифры. Вот тут-то он и понял, почем фунт лиха: его сразу же, благодаря восторженным отзывам профессоров и статусу лучшего выпускника, определили в прямое подчинение тогдашнему главе техотдела. К главе техотдела обращались почтительно и кратко: «Кью», и звучало это приблизительно как «О, Великий Мерлин!», только еще более величественно. Лучший выпускник Оксфорда понял, что его категорически не устраивает присвоенная ему аббревиатура из трех букв и одной цифры. У иерархов МИ-6 имена были благородно лаконичные и внушали уважение именно своей краткостью. Лучший выпускник с непроизносимым названием из трех букв и одной цифры почувствовал себя героем романа в жанре фэнтези и немедля приступил к выполнению квеста под кодовым названием «Обрети имя». Нечего и говорить, что начальство мигом спустило его с небес на землю, отправив будущего героя паять контакты в микросхемах не первой свежести и сомнительного назначения, но будущего Кью пронять такими мелочами было невозможно. Начиная с десятилетнего возраста Кью привык к тому, что его мечты осуществляются, раньше или позже, главное – правильно поставить задачу и выработать оптимальную стратегию. Не было никаких причин, почему бы это не сработало и в данном случае.

Спустя некоторое время ему в голову первый раз закралась мысль, что вся контора очень условно, весьма отдаленно, но все-таки напоминает ему огромную семью. Или, точнее, клан. Со своими любимыми племянниками и противными кузенами, с пожилыми дедушками и постоянно ссорящимися тетушками, с мудрецом-патриархом (в этой роли органично смотрелся тогдашний Кью). У клана был лидер – маленькая суровая дама в годах с таким ледяным взором, что Снежной королеве стоило бы удавиться от зависти. Кью старался не попадаться М лишний раз на глаза. Гораздо комфортнее было просиживать с утра до ночи в лаборатории, выслушивая ехидные замечания начальства, впитывая технические характеристики изобретений и устройств, вышедших из этих самых стен. Описание параметров, как правило, дополнял короткий сухой отчет об обстоятельствах, при которых использовались чудеса технической мысли, и иногда Кью на самом деле чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, сидящим у камина с любимым дедом.

Ну и, само собой разумеется, каждой нормальной семье полагается свой анфан террибль. Анфан террибль МИ-6 звался Джеймс Бонд, и вся разведка носилась с ним как курица с расписным яйцом. 

Даже среди лучших всегда есть самые лучшие. У элиты британской разведки перед порядковым номером значились два нуля, имелась лицензия на убийство и полный карт-бланш на любые действия, если эти действия служили на благо Великобритании. Агент 007 выделялся даже в этой компании. За ним числилось больше трупов, чем за любым агентом с индексом ноль-ноль, в его распоряжение предоставлялись любые ресурсы, если в них возникала хоть малейшая необходимость, и даже если такой необходимости не было – все равно у Джеймса Бонда всегда было все. Вопрос о том, стоит ли овчинка выделки, в разведке поднимать было не принято – потому что овчинка стоила выделки всегда. Бонд не горел в огне, не тонул в воде, жил, как заговоренный от пуль и другого оружия, (максимум – отделывался незначительными ранениями) и всегда выполнял поставленную задачу. Разведку то и дело сотрясали тщательно скрываемые скандалы на тему, какими именно способами Бонд добивался результата, но разборки никогда не выходили за пределы кабинета М – именно потому, что Бонд всегда добивался результата. А победителей, как известно, не судят.

Когда Кью только вступил в ряды и был никому не известным мальчиком с вихрами и псевдонимом, который никто не трудился запоминать по причине полной бессмысленности, звезда Бонда как раз взошла на небосклон. Он только-только изловил Ле Шифра (если доставку трупа можно обозначить словом «изловил»), пережил любовную драму и вернулся на службу из внеочередного отпуска по причине депрессии, связанной со смертью и предательством любимой женщины. Приняли его назад беспрекословно – ни у кого и мысли не возникло, что можно пойти поперек желанию М. Возвращение Бонд отпраздновал бравурно: разоблачил внедренного агента, который – вот тебе раз! – пять лет проработал личным телохранителем М, предотвратил военный переворот в Боливии, угробил лично и чужими руками несколько десятков человек, нашел и убил бывшего любовника погибшей Веспер, разоблачил шайку международных заговорщиков – словом, времени не терял и пылью не покрывался.

А поскольку любая разведка – это место, где ничего нельзя утаить от окружающих, то сплетни об агенте, стремительно превращающемся в легенду на глазах у окружающих, стали просто хорошим тоном. Новости разносились моментально: то Бонд снова повздорил с М, и теперь она на него гневается, то опять поймал для нее кого-то неуловимого и чуть ли не принес в зубах на коврик перед входной дверью. То во время погони разгромил театр в Париже, то спас несколько десятков тысяч человек от очередного доктора Зло. То Бонда отстраняют от службы за самоуправство и лишают всего, включая пресловутую лицензию, то шлют за ним самолет, где в экипаже присутствует портной с Сэвил-Роу, чтобы Бонд не ударил в грязь лицом на императорском приеме в Японии, где его ждет очередная невыполнимая миссия.

А будущий Кью все сидел в подвале, ваяя свои смертоносные игрушки. Его наставник, старый Кью, ушел на пенсию и почти сразу после этого скончался, нового руководителя техотдела так и не назначили, отделываясь бесконечными и.о. Видимо, все душевные силы разведки уходили на Бонда и иже с ним, а слава и блеск технического отдела слегка поблекли. Отступление вотчины (а Кью воспринимал техотдел уже как свою вотчину) с ведущих позиций угнетало и вызывало желание сделать что-нибудь значительное, чтобы вернуть былую славу. Однако, кавалерийским наскоком проблему было не решить – все-таки Кью был не какой-то там Бонд с двумя нулями. Действовать следовало методично, разработав тактику и стратегию, так что Кью усилием воли прекратил раздражаться на бестолковых и.о. и полностью посвятил себя работе. Он дневал и ночевал в лаборатории, обеспечивая агентов остроумными и опасными гаджетами, и позволял себе только одно, официально принятое в разведке развлечение – следил за бурной жизнью агента 007.

Больше всего это напоминало чтение блога какой-нибудь знаменитости. Открываешь каждое утро закладку и вот, чужая жизнь перед тобой как на ладони: вчера был прием, вот, посмотрите, тут вечерний костюм, а сегодня у нас пикник и охота на уток, поэтому перед вами корзинка с вином и деликатесами, а также ружье и патронташ. А завтра будут гонки в Ле Ман, туда поедем на вот этом кабриолете. И кажется, что все это рядом, рядом, так близко, что стоит только протянуть руку и вот ты уже там, в этой чужой жизни, уже собираешься на пикник, и все, о чем стоит думать – это какой по размеру саквояж влезет в мизерный багажник кабриолета. 

Но это лишь иллюзия, сладко-горький обман. Тем более горький, что все это так желанно, так близко, и так недостижимо, хотя и происходит всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Кью принимал участие в подготовке снаряжения для агентов с двумя нулями, в том числе и для Бонда, потом разрабатывал и готовил это снаряжение сам – а легенда ничуть не становилась ближе. Он иногда – ну хорошо, часто, - натыкался на Бонда в минималистских, отделанных металлом и стеклом коридорах МИ-6. Тот, одетый с иголочки, засунув руки в карманы, стремительно проходил мимо, оставляя после себя неуловимый шлейф горького одеколона, а Кью ловил себя на там, что жмется к стенке, чтобы не маячить на пути. В лабораторию Бонд не спускался. Видно, не королевское это было дело - шастать по подвалам. Все выдумки Кью, собранные его же собственными руками, прыткие и.о. волокли наверх, в святая святых – кабинет М. Судя по тому, что Бонд продолжал выходить из передряг живым и практически невредимым, хитроумные изобретения Кью оказывались вполне эффективными и срабатывали как надо, но он все так же продолжал сидеть в подвале, а Бонд все так же носился по миру, то в самолетах, то на катерах, то на автомобилях экстра-класса, но зато всегда в компании каких-то девиц. 

Кью сам не заметил, как Бонд стал его навязчивой идеей. Он не понимал, что одержим легендой, не понимал своей зависимости – не понимал до тех пор, пока Бонд не сгинул в Турции, так неловко подстреленный свой же собственной помощницей Ив Манипенни. Вечно живой Джеймс Бонд, агент с двумя нулями, утонул в какой-то горной реке, название которой почему-то никак не могло удержаться в уникальной памяти Кью.

Тела не нашли, хотя искали изо всех сил – у М было такое лицо, что искали бы и месяц и два, несмотря ни на что. Через три дня она личным приказом отменила поиски и отозвала агентов. По коридорам вместо сплетен унылым перешептыванием расползлась грусть, но долго не продержалась, выветренная ежедневной рутиной. Из живой легенда стала просто легендой, постепенно уходя в прошлое, обрастая мистическим флером. И только два человека в разведке продолжали упрямо, несмотря ни на что, верить, что легенда жива. Такие люди не гибнут. Это аксиома.

Вечер воспоминаний закончился звонком от Ив Манипенни.

\- Кью, - сказала она официальным голосом. – М ждет вас. Немедленно.

***

Апрель, 2012 год

 

Разгар весны в сельской Шотландии – это вам не песнь льда и огня. Это симфония цветущих садов, вьющихся роз, увешанных гроздьями алых соцветий, ария прозрачного воздуха, сладкого как мед, и речитативы горных рек. А если еще эту композицию приправить горьковатым запахом разогретого металла, машинного масла, обернуть серой шелковой лентой дороги, которая льнет к колесам, как льнут друг к другу счастливые любовники, то получится…

…получится сугубо городской житель Кью в астон-мартине, слегка одуревший от деревенских майских ароматов и поэтому испытывающий острый приступ романтического бреда. 

Вообще, обстановка действительно располагала к некой душевной расслабленности и мечтательной умиротворенности. Дорога по причине середины рабочего дня была практически пустая, а когда он свернул с автобана на второстепенное шоссе, ведущее в горы, то встречные и попутные машины перестали появляться вовсе. Еще в начале пути, только покинув окрестности Лондона, он убрал складывающуюся крышу, и теперь наслаждался бьющим в лицо ветром – а иначе какой смысл в кабриолете? Потом, правда, голова выглядит так, будто ее часами возили по полу, но чем не пожертвуешь ради скорости, свободы и спортивной тачки? Кью был молодым мужчиной, и ничто, способное украсить жизнь молодого самца, было ему не чуждо. Пусть даже – временно украсить. Тем более стоило ловить момент.

Он вышел из кабинета М окрыленным. Задание было похоже если не на праздник, то уж точно на каникулы: надо было сесть в астон-мартин, тот самый, над которым он медитировал последние недели в гараже, и который был им лично напичкан таким количеством оружия и разнообразных приборов, что иногда Кью удивлялся сам себе. А потом надо было поехать в шотландскую глушь и передать одному изнывающему от скуки агенту с двумя нулями запечатанный тощий желтый конверт и ключи от этого самого астон-мартина. Что было в конверте, Кью не знал, да это было и неважно – и так было ясно как белый день, что санаторное безделье Бонда подошло к концу, и его отправляют на очередное задание. Подробности были для Кью не столь существенны: не надо иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что совсем скоро что-то где-то взорвется, кого-то подстрелят, возможно, кто-то лишится денег и свободы, а может – и жизни, а после всего этого Бонд появится в коридорах МИ-6 как ни в чем не бывало, одетый с иголочки, благоухающий и с умопомрачительной «Омегой» на левой руке.

Ну и ладно. Зато вот прямо сейчас Кью получал массу удовольствия от жизни – и это вам не в лаборатории сидеть. То есть, в лаборатории тоже хорошо и отлично, но (наедине с самим собой можно и признаться один раз!) примерить на себя, хотя бы кратковременно, образ агента 007 – это было восхитительно.

Урчание мотора отдавалось чуть ли не в паху, в зеркале заднего вида отражались зеркальные очки-авиаторы, и даже вздыбленные вихры на голове выглядели так, как будто так и было задумано. Кью подумал, что сегодня он на удивление хорош, потом решил, что обдумывать, почему такая мысль посетила его именно сейчас, он не станет, сверился с GPRS и свернул с шоссе на едва заметную проселочную дорогу, извивами удалявшуюся в лесную чащу.

Теперь дорожное полотно вихляло между огромных дубов, постепенно, но неуклонно взбираясь все выше и выше. Кью сбавил скорость – кураж куражом, а сверзиться с дороги и столкнуться с каким-нибудь трехсотлетним дубом, когда у тебя под задницей две мини-ракеты системы земля-воздух, как-то не комильфо. Навигатор сообщил, что цель путешествия достигнута, деревья неожиданно расступились, и астон-мартин выкатился на круглую площадку перед двухэтажным домом, сложенным из дикого камня.

Гравий вкусно хрустнул под колесами, в этот же момент тяжелая темная дверь распахнулась совершенно бесшумно, и на пороге появился Джеймс Бонд собственной персоной. Кью быстро глянул исподтишка, делая вид, что возится с зажиганием – Бонд был одет в простой серый свитер, джинсы, в левой руке держал дымящуюся кружку. Он безмятежно прислонился к притолоке, не стесняясь, внимательно осмотрел Кью смеющимися глазами и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям:

\- Стало быть, М наконец-то внял моим стенаниям? Я надеюсь, вы приехали, чтобы меня развлечь?  
\- Думаю, развлекаться вы будете по-другому и не здесь, - сказал Кью, выбираясь из машины и подавая Бонду желтый конверт.  
\- Хорошая у вас машина, я смотрю, - заметил Бонд, сунул Кью в руки свою кружку и ощупал толстую вощеную бумагу. – Пять часов. Я собирался пить чай. Присоединитесь?  
\- С удовольствием, - согласился Кью, машинально отпивая из чужой кружки. – Дорога была неблизкой.  
\- Прошу в дом, - радушно пригласил его Бонд, пропуская его внутрь. – Хотя бы смогу убедиться, что вы действительно что-то едите.

Кью возмущенно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

\- Что? – таким невинным тоном спросил Бонд, что это уже само по себе звучало нонсенсом. – Я до сих пор в этом сомневаюсь.

***

Кажется, Бонд действительно истошнился от безделья и одиночества. После чая, впихнув в Кью печенье из узкой жестянки в веселенькую красно-синюю клеточку (Кью мужественно ел, едва не давясь и утешая себя мыслью, что у всякого святого свой крест), он потащил его на прогулку. Явно из мести. Кью пришлось одолеть длинную тропинку в лесу, изобилующую спусками и подъемами, что не понравилось ни ему, ни его ботинкам. Каждый раз, когда Кью чертыхался, Бонд пускался в рассуждения о тяготах жизни спецагента на санаторном лечении. Кью буркнул, что, вообще-то, он все это уже неоднократно прослушал в скайпе, и совсем незачем демонстрировать ему эти тяготы вживую, но внять его намекам Бонд не пожелал. Они протащились километра два или три по душному лесу, Кью взмок, в волосы ему нападали иголки с сосен, и задание М уже совсем не казалось таким привлекательным, как утром. Наконец, путешествие закончилось. Видимо, они сделали петлю – тропинка покружила между скалами и вывела их на пустырь за домом.

\- Большое спасибо за прогулку, было очень интересно, - кисло сказал Кью, украдкой разглядывая свои замшевые ботинки за 600 фунтов. – Вернетесь в Лондон, заходите ко мне в лабораторию, я вам устрою экскурсию по подвалам.  
\- Звучит многообещающе, - хмыкнул Бонд и кивнул куда-то в сторону. – Постреляем? Я хочу, чтобы у вас сложилось наиболее полное впечатление о том, какой здоровый и полезный образ жизни я здесь вел. Бегал по утрам, упражнялся в стрельбе днем, вечером читал ленту новостей. Чтобы вы ничего не упустили в докладе М. А то мало ли что.  
\- Я не ваш врач, - заметил Кью, отряхивая рукава от мусора, который нападал на него в лесу. – Я ваш ассистент.  
\- Я помню, - заверил его Бонд и вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, в котором Кью в первую же секунду опознал вальтер P99, стандартное оружие, использующееся большинством агентов с двумя нулями. – Ну что?

Кью нехотя повернулся и посмотрел туда, куда указал Бонд. На противоположной стороне пустыря возвышалось старое сухое дерево без единого листочка. Несмотря на отсутствие листвы, на ветках все же что-то шевелилось и развевалось. Кью пригляделся и понял, что сохранившиеся ветки сплошь обмотаны оборванными веревками. Присмотревшись еще внимательнее, он сообразил, как именно использовалось дерево: Бонд привязывал на ветки жестяные банки, вроде той, из которой они ели печенье, и стрелял по болтающимся на ветру самопальным мишеням. Вся земля под деревом была усеяна раскуроченными останками банок, а там, где они стояли, то и дело под подошву ботинок попадали гильзы.

\- Держите, - сказал Бонд и вложил в руки Кью вальтер, – я с утра повесил там штук пять новых банок. Полагаю, как человек, занимающийся сверхсекретным усовершенствованием огнестрельного оружия, вы умеете стрелять? 

Кью взглянул на Бонда. Выражение лица у того было такое, что было ясно как день – надеется он явно на прямо противоположное. Кью поправил указательным пальцем очки, вернув дужку на переносицу, взял вальтер и снял его с предохранителя.

\- Кстати, я так и не поблагодарил вас за тот чудный пистолет с биометрическим замком. Очень удачная оказалась идея, - светски сказал Бонд. – Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - отозвался Кью и занял позицию для стрельбы, чуть шире расставив ноги. – Это моя работа.

Он выстрелил, не целясь, только чтобы проверить, как пристрелян вальтер. Хлопок выстрела отразился в скалах скачущим эхом, фонтаном брызнула кора дерева, а у Кью пропали всякие сомнения, что Бонд собрался хорошо развлечься за его счет.

\- Кажется, у нас хромает боевая подготовка технических специалистов, - задумчиво проговорил Бонд и подошел к Кью со спины. – У вас стойка неправильная. Поэтому пуля ушла в молоко. Позволите?

Между ног Кью просунулась нога и толкнула его коленом в бедро, вынуждая расставить ноги еще шире. В то же время Бонд обнял его, вытянув свои руки по рукам Кью – поправлял стойку. В принципе, ничего необычного в этом не было, все инструкторы по стрельбе поступают именно так. Проще показать на деле, поставить в нужную позу, чем объяснять словами, но Кью готов был обернуться и стукнуть новоявленного инструктора вальтером по голове – какого черта??? Он замер, ощущая, как спина покрывается испариной. Бонд стоял слишком близко, тепло его тела чувствовалось слишком ярко, Кью слышал его запах: горький одеколон, разгоряченная быстрой ходьбой кожа, слабый запах пороха. Все это было чересчур, все это напрягало, все это было лишним, совсем ненужным.

Пульс зачастил, во рту пересохло, и от этого чужой запах еще сильнее кружил голову. В носу защипало, уши словно окунули в кипяток, Кью сдуру сделал глубокий вдох и с негодованием ощутил, как вдруг ослабели колени.

Видимо, на такую отдаленную периферию панические сигналы мозга не доходили.

Кью передернул лопатками, как будто затвор спустил. Испарина собралась в единую каплю и пустилась в путь вдоль по позвоночнику. Кажется, было бы гораздо легче, если бы Бонд плотно прижался к его спине, но их разделяло, наверное, один-два дюйма, и это мизерное расстояние сводило с ума сильнее, чем любой самый откровенный секс.

\- Не стоит подходить к сотрудникам разведки со спины. Даже к лабораторным крысам, - рассеянным тоном сказал он, чувствуя, как подводит живот от тепла чужого дыхания на собственной щеке. – Можно нарваться на неприятные сюрпризы.

Бонд тут же отступил и развел руки в стороны, уступая просьбе. Выражение на его лице было демонстративно нейтральным, и только по разбежавшимся от глаз к вискам лучам морщинок становилось понятно, что на самом деле он веселится вовсю.

Кью медленно и глубоко вдохнул, сдвинул очки на лоб, тряхнул кистями, чтобы расслабить мышцы и встал чуть боком, немного сутулясь. Сейчас как-то особенно ясно почувствовалось, что они далеко-далеко от города. Ветер почти стих, на грани слышимости перекликались в лесу птицы, дом молчаливой махиной темнел позади, и даже ставни не скрипели. Может быть, Бонд и хозяйством со скуки занимался, смазал петли.

Кью еще раз посмотрел на слабо покачивающиеся банки, поднял руку и нажал на крючок. Три выстрела слились в один, и эхо понесло его по скалам, постепенно стирая в пространстве. На дереве прибавилось пустых веревок. Капля пота доползла до поясницы.

\- Я чего-то не знаю? – спросил Бонд.

Кью хотел было сказать: «Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу!», но удержался. Сомневался, что Бонд в курсе актуальных трендов в литературе.

\- Высший уровень секретности еще не означает всеведения, - наставительно отозвался он, продолжая любоваться деревом без банок, и с большим удовольствием вдыхая дым от выстрела.   
\- Так и знал, что очки у вас липовые, - сказал Бонд, подходя и становясь рядом. – А стойка все равно неправильная.  
\- А вы прямо всегда все делаете по правилам, - хмыкнул Кью.  
\- Меня обнадеживает, что вы – нет. Сюрпризы – это здорово.

Кью молча пожал плечами. Сюрпризы? Ну-ну. Он очень надеялся, что сюрпризов не будет. Он их попросту не допустит. 

Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джеймс Бонд.

***

Погружение в подробности унылого существования агента 007 в период реабилитации предсказуемо закончилось в пабе соседней деревни. Кью даже не особенно удивился, когда завсегдатаи заведения начали приветствовать Бонда как своего. Официантка не стала отвлекаться на такую мелочь, как выяснение заказа у посетителей, и без затей плюхнула перед ними две глиняные миски с мясным рагу и два низких широких стакана, щедро заполненных янтарным виски.

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, как вам удалось обмануть прибор, - сказал Кью, раскладывая на коленях льняную салфетку.  
\- Есть методы, - туманно ответил Бонд.

Ели молча: у Кью с утра во рту маковой росинки не было, не считая печенья (кстати, стоит изъять один экземпляр в качестве образца отравляющих веществ), а Бонд – Бонд действительно выглядел выздоровевшим. 

Кью исподтишка разглядывал его весь день. Лицо потеряло нездоровую серую бледность и приобрело нормальный человеческий цвет, морщины выделялись теперь не так отчетливо, чуть отросли волосы, отчего Бонд перестал выглядеть как только что отпущенный на свободу уголовник-рецидивист. В глазах вместо равнодушной мрачной решимости снести все на своем пути, невзирая ни на какие преграды, теперь светилось упертое любопытство хорошо тренированной ищейки. Кажется, заточение в шотландской глуши оказало свое положительное влияние, хотя 007 и взял моду постоянно ныть по вечерам у Кью в скайпе. Видимо, одиночество подарило ему шанс свыкнуться с недавней потерей М, однако Кью не стал бы спрашивать Бонда об этом ни за что на свете.

Вместо этого завязалась легкая, ни к чему не обязывающая беседа. Бонд поинтересовался, как поживает секретное оружие массового поражения в ограниченном пространстве, Кью замаскировался высоконаучными рассуждениями и не сказал ничего определенного – не будешь же рассказывать, что пылесос приказал долго жить в процессе испытаний. При воспоминании о реакции миссис Паркер Кью невольно поежился: отдельные слои населения ни в какую не желали понимать требования производственной необходимости.

Полумрак в баре сгущался все сильнее, над стойкой зажглись несколько низко висящих ламп с медными абажурами, а под потолком зала – тусклые бледно-желтые светильники, бледный свет которых едва достигал уровня голов сидящих. В этом странном коричнево-медовом освещении Бонд снова напомнил Кью древнего идола с медным лицом. Глаза у идола были ненормально яркие, блестели аметистами, и Кью, заглядевшись, задумался так, что пропустил вопрос.

\- Устали? – спросил Бонд с участием.  
\- Что? Ох, нет, простите… Задумался. Что вы сказали? – спохватился Кью.  
\- Я спросил, в курсе ли вы, что там в конверте?  
\- В самых общих чертах. М вкратце посвятил меня в суть вашего задания. Завтра вы должны оправиться в Нортборо. Это большое поместье, принадлежит некому мистеру Уэллесби, широко известному в узких кругах коннозаводчику. В поместье разводят элитных лошадей породы английская скаковая. Раз в два года Уэллесби устраивает в поместье аукцион для особо важных покупателей. Это, своего рода, ярмарка тщеславия – цены на жеребят неописуемо высоки, но в среде владельцев присутствие такого животного в конюшне считается неоспоримым знаком самого высокого статуса и принадлежности к высшим слоям общества. День аукциона, как правило, заканчивается масштабным приемом, и этот раз тоже не исключение. Ваша задача – присмотреться к шейху Гхаледу-ибн-Шаалану.  
\- Известный меценат?  
\- Да. А по совместительству – есть такие данные – один из главных финансистов политического кризиса в Северной Африке. В Египте уже давно неспокойно, что, сами понимаете, сильно тревожит правительство. Вам надо выяснить, что представляет из себя этот шейх на самом деле, по возможности проследить его связи.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Да. Кроме породистых лошадей, шейх питает слабость к породистым женщинам. Сейчас его подруга Эмма Скарсборо, урожденная леди Хартфилд, баронесса Бофорт. Если про шейха можно сказать, что он любит породу, то его подружка однозначно любит восточную экзотику. Сейчас она в разводе, а до этого была замужем за американцем якобы египетского происхождения, одним из совладельцев Намибия-Петролеум. Это, конечно, не Бритиш Петролеум и не Шелл, но денег владельцам компания приносила очень неплохо. Говорят, дамочка, несмотря на развод, все еще остается в неплохих отношениях с бывшим мужем. Каждый факт по отдельности вроде бы абсолютно невинен – ну, не считая подозрений, что шейх финансирует каирскую оппозицию, - но в общем и целом… Наводит на размышления.  
\- Какие разнообразные интересы у любителей лошадок, - заметил Бонд, делая знак официантке принести счет.  
\- Ипподромы вызывают желание общаться, знаете ли. О чем только не поболтаешь в перерывах между забегами, - сказал Кью и поднялся из-за стола.

Пол тут же коварно качнулся под ногами. Кью удивился – вроде, на алкоголь-то они особенно не налегали. Он попробовал сделать шаг и понял, что пол бессовестно продолжает качаться. Поэтому Кью остановился, ожидая, пока Бонд расплатится по счету, и надеясь, что доски под ногами обретут равновесие. Голова при этом была совершенно ясная, да и пьяным он себя вовсе не чувствовал.

Надо пропустить Бонда вперед. Точно. Тогда у него будет четкий ориентир. Вот балерины – когда крутят фуэте, всегда смотрят в одну точку, иначе голова закружится, и можно сбиться. Так и тут – главное, неотрывно смотреть в спину Бонду, тогда все получится.

Этот практичный способ сработал очень неплохо – ровно до того момента, как они уселись в машину и поехали. Эти блядские горные дороги, злобно думал Кью, специально их, что ли, делают, чтобы голова кружилась посильнее? Голова, действительно, болталась туда и сюда, без всяких попыток взаимодействовать с остальным телом. Да и тело проявляло редкую неустойчивость – тоже шаталось почем зря, из-за чего Кью на поворотах прикладывался то левым боком о дверь, то правым – о плечо Бонда.

007, правда, не протестовал – наверное, и не к таким перегрузкам привык. Он уверенно вел астон-мартин по шоссе, четко проходя повороты. Кью стек по сиденью вниз и пристроил голову на подголовник. Как-то неловко получалось все время падать на Бонда. Тот, однако, кажется, не возражал, а наоборот, участливо и сочувственно поведал, что виски с местной вискокурни, оказывается, очень коварный – сознание не затуманивается, а вот с координацией могут возникнуть проблемы.

Кью честно признался, что не желает знать, откуда агенту на санаторном лечении ведомы такие специфические подробности местного алкогольного бизнеса, и смирился с тем, что голова то и дело съезжает с подголовника Бонду на плечо. В конце концов, у них корпоративное братство и все такое. Переживет. Тем более, что попавшие в волосы во время прогулки по чащобе иголки он, вроде бы, все вытряхнул.

Дальше случился очередной конфуз – Бонду пришлось помогать ему взобраться на крыльцо. Самым удивительным в этом было то, что Кью практически не страдал от стыда и неловкости. Парадоксальным образом, ему было и не стыдно, и не неловко, зато железные пальцы на бицепсе ощущались очень, очень хорошо. Как будто им там самое место. 

На крыльце Кью испытал острый прилив чувства благодарности. Настолько сильный, что дружеское объятие показалось ему самим собой разумеющимся, очень естественным. В какую секунду все пошло наперекосяк, он так и не понял. Он всего лишь протянул руку, чтобы чуть приобнять Бонда за плечо, абсолютно по-дружески, вовсе не имея в виду ничего другого. Вместо этого ладонь легла на твердую шею, короткие волосы щекотно кольнули кожу, Кью от неожиданности дернул рукой – и вдруг медное лицо идола с синими глазами оказалось прямо перед ним. Так близко-близко, что отодвинуться почему-то не получилось, а наоборот, получилось лишь завороженно шатнуться навстречу и прижаться ртом к этим плотно сжатым губам с жесткой ироничной складкой.

Губы у идола оказались вовсе не каменные, а теплые и мягкие, и очень, очень нежные. Как у девчонки. Когда Кью маялся неясными эротическими снами по утрам, на грани сна и яви, ему всегда мерещилось, что губы у Бонда должны быть твердые и холодные. Оказалось – ничего подобного. Оказалось, что губы у Бонда – только целоваться и целоваться, как специально сделаны. Без недостатков, без изъянов, идеальные губы для поцелуев, долгих, тягучих, на первый вздох отключающих сознание поцелуев.

Вот только неподвижные совсем. И это было как-то так нехорошо, как-то так неправильно, что Кью открыл глаза. И натолкнулся взглядом на все то же идольское лицо, неподвижно-каменное, спокойное до полной пустоты.

Дальше все завертелось, как в калейдоскопе: почему-то картины по стенам висели боком, и потолок зачем-то покосился, потом в щеку ткнулось мягкое, неловко и неудобно. Кью пытался что-то сказать, то ли извиниться за поцелуй, то ли возмутиться, что его ткнули носом в подушку, но сам не разобрал своего бормотания. Вместо этого, расслышал только что-то неопределенное насчет вреда шотландского виски для английских гениальных мозгов, и заснул.

И даже не успел скончаться от стыда.

***

На утро скончаться от стыда тоже было как-то недосуг: голова раскалывалась так, что моральные терзания временно пришлось задвинуть на второй план. Мысли о том, что он по пьяному делу полез к Бонду с поцелуями, опозорился на полную, проявил себя слюнявым юнцом и нимфоманкой, сам, по доброй воле (ок, по воле алкоголя, но не суть) фактически, открыто признал себя сходящим с ума, готовым на все геем… Причем жалким геем, вот в чем самый смак! Отвратительно. Безвкусно. Позорище.

… и перед кем! Перед тем, от кого он собирался держать эти слишком личные подробности максимально далеко! Блядь…

Но, как бы то ни было, эти мысли ощутимо меркли на фоне того, как ломило от боли виски, как звенело в ушах и как еле-еле ворочался во рту толстый шершавый язык.

Кью решил, что он сначала попьет, а уж потом умрет. Даже геям полагается своя доля божественного милосердия. Особенно погибающим от похмелья геям – в таком состоянии разницы между ними и гетеросексуальными мужчинами уж точно никакой. 

Тем более, что Кью вовсе не гей, а би. Не может быть, чтобы небеса ему это не засчитали.

Он сполз на первый этаж, сунулся сначала в гостиную, но быстро изменил направление и добрался до кухни. Там, на столе, четко в центре, чтоб уж наверняка не проглядеть, стояли запотевшая бутылка минералки и высокий стакан, в компании пачки алкозельцера. 

Кью набросился на них, как дракон на нечаянно найденную гору золота. Только что не заурчал.

Когда в желудок перекочевал третий стакан минеральной воды, язык уменьшился до нормальных размеров и восстановил чувствительность до такого предела, чтобы чувствовать колкие пузырьки, Кью заметил записку.

Записка лежала чуть в стороне. Похоже, тот, кто ее положил, прекрасно понимал, что сначала все внимание будет приковано к бутылке. Кью протянул руку, удивляясь, что пальцы вовсе не дрожат, хотя ему казалось, что все тело ходит ходуном, а тремор в руках непреодолим.

Это был простой белый лист, сложенный пополам. Внутри обнаружились только три слова, написанные летящим почерком с сильным уклоном вправо – буквы почти что ложились на строчку.

«Хорошая была попытка», значилось в записке. 

Кью задумчиво покатал между указательным и большим пальцами серый комочек величиной со спичечную головку, прилепленный прямо к центру записки. 

Мембрана, конечно, восстановлению не подлежала. Ну, да он с самого начала предполагал их одноразовыми. 

Что ж, частично полевые испытания удались – даже если мембрана и будет обнаружена реципиентом, то, скорее всего, будет воспринята как фрагмент мусора. Вряд ли кто-то станет подробно рассматривать, что за комок грязи прилип к шее. Частично испытания провалились – виски действительно оказался слишком ядреным, так что Кью тупо забыл включить приемник, чтобы узнать, нормально ли идет передача.

Но каков Бонд! Не зря его считают на порядок лучше остальных агентов! Как же это он ее почувствовал? Вот так чутье, прямо на зависть. Кью тяжело опустился на стул и допил воду, уже не так жадно. Остатки выплеснул в ладонь и протер лицо – подниматься и тащиться в ванную комнату пока не было никаких сил.

Хорошо, что Бонд нашел мембрану. Кью, конечно, ничего не узнал, зато и оправдание его внезапному безумию теперь железное – полевые испытания нового изобретения. 

Коварство у сотрудников британской разведки в крови. Даже у руководителей технического отдела. Тем более у руководителей технического отдела.

Ничего личного.

Будем надеяться, Бонд так и подумает.

***

Май, 2012 год

 

\- Большое спасибо, - сказал Кью служащему.  
\- … а на пятнадцатом этаже соседнего крыла находится вертолетная площадка. Вам придется только спуститься на несколько этажей и перейти туда по галерее. Наши пилоты в любой момент готовы…  
\- Да-да-да, - покивал Кью, всовывая в быстро подставленную руку служащего какую-то мелочь.

Дверь закрылась с нежным всхлипом, и Кью наконец-то остался один. Вертолетная площадка! Да он выучил расположение всех помещений этого отеля наизусть, пока летел в самолете. При воспоминании о самолете Кью поморщился, но быстро взял себя в руки, стянул с себя майку и огляделся. Что ни говори, а номер был хорош. Очень хорош. Да уж, на Бонда разведка никогда не скупилась! Три огромных комнаты с шикарным видом на море, набитые либо антиквариатом, либо качественной подделкой – Кью было пофиг, потому что в антиквариате он все равно смыслил мало. Но красиво, факт. И плюс ко всей этой красоте еще и широченная внешняя галерея, куда он тотчас и вышел, пытаясь разглядеть Бонда в пестрой толпе. 

Тщетно. Несмотря на минимальную стоимость номера в Рэдиссон Блю Резиденс Дубай Марина, составляющую около восьмисот фунтов за ночь, полуобнаженные тела располагались в пляжной зоне в таком количестве, что надежно скрывали среди себя даже агента 007. 

Кью вернулся обратно в кондиционированную прохладу, распотрошил самую маленькую сумку и принялся с недовольным видом копаться во внутренностях в поисках плавок и шлепанцев. Раздражение не покидало его с того самого момента, как его вызвал М и велел отправляться в ОАЭ на помощь Бонду.

Кью позволил себе с недоумением поднять брови. В конце концов, он не мальчик на побегушках, а начальник техотдела! С какой это еще стати он должен нестись, как на крыльях, на край света? 

М тоже умел двигать бровями весьма выразительно.

Ну хорошо, не на край света, но тоже ведь не рукой подать. Телепатические усилия Кью пропали даром: М мало того, что поднял брови, так еще и ухитрился задрать одну выше другой.

Пришлось идти к Манипенни за билетами и инструкциями. А ведь сидел у себя в подвале и никого не трогал! Ну что за жизнь!

Так и оказался Кью через неполных девятнадцать часов в этом расфуфыренном номере с отличным видом на бассейн, где через четверть часа ему предстояло встретиться с Джеймсом Бондом.

В первый раз за последние полтора месяца после встречи в Шотландии.

Плавательные принадлежности нашлись, само собой, на самом дне сумки. Кью попрыгал на одной ноге, потом на другой, мимоходом глянул на себя в зеркало и порадовался, что хоть в зеркале все как надо. И сидячая работа никак на нем не отразилась. Хоть что-то приятное! Он тщательно расправил крошечные карманы в шортах, чтобы, не дай бог, оттуда не вывалился еще более крошечный контейнер, пристроил на руку гигантское пляжное полотенце, а на нос – солнцезащитные очки, и пошел на встречу с партнером, так сказать. По оперативной деятельности. 

Раздражение не унималось, а увеличивалось тем сильнее, чем ниже спускался лифт с двадцатого этажа. После знаменательной поездки в Шотландию он вовсе не рвался больше на оперативную работу. Его и лабораторная работа вполне устраивала. На крайний случай, для адреналиновых выбросов, всегда имелся полигон, где Кью, кстати, и провел несколько дней после возвращения. 

Потому что даже лабораторным крысам иногда требуется слить агрессию. За эти несколько дней расходы техотдела стремительно вышли за широкие рамки согласованного на месяц бюджета, но финансы протестовать не решились. Наверное, потому, что глава финансов случайно встретился у Кью на пути, когда он возвращался с полигона в офис.

А Кью просто было плохо. И противно, и гадко, и унизительно стыдно. А самое главное и неприятное – ему было непонятно. Почему нет? Ну почему - нет? Этого он никак не мог понять. 

Вопрос вертелся в голове постоянно. И если утром, днем и вечером его неплохо заслоняли рабочие проблемы, то вот по ночам ничто не мешало мозгу, как зависшему компьютеру, мусолить одну и ту же мысль. Почему нет? Кью измаялся. Попросту пережить отказ, выкинув его из памяти и переключившись на что-то еще, он не мог – это грызло его изнутри, как дурная болезнь, дергая спазмами злой боли в самые неожиданные моменты. И он не знал, как справляться с этой едкой болью где-то в странном месте между грудью и животом. 

Математический склад ума требовал решения проблемы, которое никак не находилось. А к тому же, Кью вдруг осознал, что не понимает, как справляться с этой ситуацией. Не понимает просто потому, что никогда еще ему не приходилось оказываться в подобном положении. Ему никто никогда не отказывал. 

За месяц Кью перебрал в памяти все свои прошлые романы. Не столько, конечно, как у кое-кого, но были, были всякие истории и в его жизни. Чего только не случалось за время учебы в универе, да и подработка моделью тоже способствовала. Но вдруг оказалось, что ему никто не отказывал по очень простой причине – он никого и не просил. Внезапным открытием стало осознание, что ни один, ни один его флирт или роман никогда не начинался по его инициативе. Всегда получалось так, что решение оставалось за ним – да или нет. И между прочим, до этого момента Кью никогда не задумывался о том, как там приходилось тем, кому он сам говорил «нет».

В общем, думать обо всем этом ему было противно. Поначалу память то и дело подсовывала отрывочные картинки: черные тени, блеск глаз, щекочущие шею волоски, потревоженные теплым дыханием. Запах пороха и горького одеколона. Терпкий вкус виски на губах, хотя и мимолетный. Странное чувство внутри после, как будто ты проваливаешься в чудовищную воздушную яму, и все внутренности застревают прямо в горле, а она все не кончается и не кончается.

Ну, или Бонду не нравятся мужчины. То есть, абсолютно. Вот такая незадача. Бывает.

Фу. Стыдно. Противно. Забыть как можно быстрее. Поигрался и хватит. Кью начал целенаправленно забивать время работой, чтобы не оставалось времени на мысли. Чтобы вернуться в квартиру, упасть в кровать и отключиться. Чтобы не думать.

Злой гений М выдернул его из безопасности подвалов и швырнул прямо в пасть монстра. Кью представил себя кем-то вроде Горлума, и ему стало жалко себя просто до слез.

Вот в такой чудной атмосфере и произошла встреча агента 007 со своим ассистентом.

Моя прелес-сть. Убил бы, а приходится помогать.

***

Шезлонг, на котором Кью обнаружил Бонда, располагался именно там, где было обговорено: под третьей пальмой у второго изгиба бассейна, рядом с баром, отделанным фальшивым золотом так, что глазам становилось больно.

Кью небрежно швырнул полотенце на шезлонг и рассеянно огляделся, изображая только что прибывшего постояльца. Он остро чувствовал взгляд Бонда, который путешествовал, кажется, где-то в районе его лопаток. Впервые появиться практически в голом виде перед отвергнувшим тебя человеком – это, конечно, эпохальная затея, достойная античных героев. Черти бы забрали М. Где уж ему догадаться о терзаниях сотрудников, он же все в высших сферах международного шпионажа витает, недосуг ему наблюдать за личными драмами.

\- Ваша анатомия стала видна еще более отчетливо, - сообщил со своего шезлонга Бонд. – Кажется, что у вас отсутствуют все внутренние органы, а брюшная полость напрямую прилегает к позвоночнику. Вы вообще есть перестали?  
\- Видимо, лежание у бассейна располагает к размышлениям на медицинские темы, - сказал Кью в пространство. – Замышляете засунуть мне что-то в рот насильно?

Хваленый мозг включился почему-то только на последних слогах фразы. Вот теперь остается только с размаха прыгнуть в бассейн, причем желательно с летальным исходом, решил Кью. Тут же представился некролог: глава техотдела со стыда захлебнулся водой из бассейна в ОАЭ, выполняя задание руководства. Просто прекрасно.

Никакой ответной реакции не последовало. Кью скосил глаза вбок и вниз. И тут же его накрыло волной облегчения: Бонд, отвернувшись, обменивался знаками с официантом в позолоченном баре. Видимо, за шумом, создаваемым плеском воды, оживленным трепом двух теток по соседству и музыкой из динамиков, он просто ничего не расслышал.

Кью временно передумал топиться и опустился на шезлонг. 

Принесли коктейли. На столике между шезлонгами образовалась небольшая свалка из бокалов, книги, солнцезащитных очков, телефонов и бутылки с маслом для загара. Тот самый крошечный контейнер из кармана Кью незаметно перекочевал в эту свалку, и так же незаметно ее покинул, исчезнув в ладони Бонда.

\- И что там? – негромко поинтересовался Бонд, поправляя свой карман.  
\- Там прозрачная мембрана, толщиной примерно в пол-волоса. Она выполняет функции жучка, но зато ее нельзя обнаружить. Практически, - поправился Кью, вспомнив, что испытания по обнаружению мембраны как раз провалились.  
\- Не та ли это самая штучка, которую вы так затейливо пытались мне подкинуть в прошлый раз? – заинтересовался Бонд.

Кью почувствовал, как жар изнутри ошпарил кожу лица. Ну что ж, вот он, тот миг, ради которого он затеял эти так называемые испытания. Давай, жми, спасай свою гордость. И ведь как все удачно получается…

\- Я сожалею, что… - забормотал Кью, изображая самое глубокое раскаяние, какое только мог.

Бонд тут же прервал его блеяние словами:

\- Сожаления – не для профессионалов, - и сказал это как-то так, что сразу стало ясно – тема закрыта.

Кью неслышно выдохнул. Он от всей души понадеялся, что на этом все воспоминания о Шотландии будут считаться усопшими, а еще на то, что его язык больше не будет молоть всякую чушь, полностью игнорируя решения мозга.

Вот теперь все правильно. Они профессионалы на задании, и думать следует только о профессиональных задачах. Смотреть в сторону Бонда он так и не решился за все то короткое время, что они провели у бассейна. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что если он примется разглядывать 007, рабочее настроение на этом и закончится.

\- На каком расстоянии вы сможете прослушивать объект, - спросил Бонд тихо, склонившись к столику – боялся, что кто-то сможет прочитать по губам.  
\- На территории этого отеля – легко, - сказал Кью, прикрываясь бокалом с розовым зонтом в дольке апельсина. – Вы только постарайтесь наклеить ее получше.

Бонд бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, и Кью снова почувствовал неловкость – или не усопли? Воспоминания о Шотландии. К счастью, розовым зонтиком можно было успешно заслоняться не только от возможных врагов.

\- Сегодня вечером будет благотворительный бал, - сообщил Бонд, помедлив и как следует насладившись смущением Кью. – Имеется информация, что шейх Гхалед-ибн-Шаалан встретится в это время с главарями североафриканских террористических организаций, которых он так щедро снабжает деньгами и оружием. Эмма Скарсборо тоже здесь. Мы уже знакомы, так что, думаю, не составит труда пригласить ее на танец и приклеить мембрану.  
\- Вам нужно будет приложить подушечку большого пальца в углубление, которые вы обнаружите, открыв контейнер. Мембрана сама приклеится к вашему пальцу, и потом вам только останется нанести ее на кожу другого человека, - объяснил Кью. – Все очень просто, лишь провести этим пальцем по коже…  
\- Я помню, - прервал его Бонд и поднялся. – До вечера.

***

\- Проверка связи. Прием, - сказал наушник хрипловатым голосом Бонда. – Прием.  
\- Да слышу я, - сварливо отозвался Кью, поправляя гарнитуру.

Он расположился в гостиной, прямо у выхода на веранду. К вечеру жара немного спала, можно было обойтись и без кондиционера. В принципе, вечер, на взгляд Кью, складывался вполне удачно. В гостиной было несколько приличных диванов, на каждом из которых он уже успел поваляться и, в итоге, выбрал самый лучший, вот этот, у гигантского окна во всю стену. Тут же стоял и приземистый длинный столик, на котором Кью расставил оба своих ноутбука и остальную аппаратуру. Аппаратуру эту он притащил с собой в другом, большем по размеру чемодане, и трясся над ней, как не каждая мать будет трястись над своим новорожденным младенцем. 

После нервной встречи у бассейна Кью попереживал еще около часа, потом отвлекся на сборку оборудования, пришел в себя, наконец-то поймал рабочее настроение и вот теперь внимательно слушал в наушниках Бонда, одновременно наблюдая за перемещениями 007 в бальной зале. Не мудрствуя лукаво, Кью просто-напросто подключился к системе наблюдения отеля, провозившись от силы полчаса. Вот чем хороши профессионалы, так это тем, что от них, как правило, не приходится ждать никаких неожиданностей, рассеянно думал Кью, копаясь в настройках системы безопасности отеля. И только некоторые из них, у которых мозг не замусорен стандартными схемами…

Экран ноутбука пару раз моргнул, словно просыпаясь, и тут же появившееся изображение распалось на несколько квадратов: Кью вывел на монитор картинки с нескольких камер сразу. Он пощелкал клавишами, чтобы убедиться, что камеры послушно движутся согласно его командам. На самом деле, он не собирался полностью перехватывать контроль у службы безопасности. В том помещении, где будет происходить встреча главных действующих лиц, все равно никаких камер нет и в помине. Однако, следует быть ко всему готовым. Особенно, если работает Бонд. Особенно, если ты сам работаешь с Бондом.

\- Прием, - сказал наушник требовательно.

Вот помянешь лихо, а оно тут как тут.

\- Прием, - сказал Кью, чувствуя себя крайне по-дурацки. – Главные звезды вечеринки подъехали к заднему подъезду. По расчетам, заседание начнется через пятнадцать-двадцать минут.  
\- Вас понял. Отбой.

Кью только пожал плечами. Отбой так отбой. Вот еще условности! Он совершенно не понимал необходимости в этих отживших свое ритуалах. Почему, интересно, нельзя разговаривать как нормальные люди, если их все равно никто не слышит? 

Наушник зашипел что-то невнятное, изображение с камер заморгало, и вдруг все снова пришло в норму, Кью даже испугаться не успел. На одном мониторе он отлично видел и слышал наяривающий изо всех сил оркестр и толкавшиеся на танцполе пары, а на другом – тот самый коридор, который вел в не просматривающееся помещение. Идиоты. В коридоре скучал один единственный охранник, выглядевший так, что Кью на него и пол-фунта не поставил бы. Учитывая Бонда.

Так, спокойно, приказал он себе. Это не творческий вечер, посвященный успехам агента 007. Работаем, работаем.

На одном из экранов мелькнула Эмма Скарсборо. Кью едва удержался от того, чтобы не повернуть камеру ей вслед. По идее, как раз сейчас Бонду следовало появиться на авансцене, чтобы успеть провернуть свою затею с танцем и установкой мега-наклейки. Тьфу, наномембраны. Да какая к чертам разница, как назвать, главное, что платье у леди Скарсборо как раз подходящее - вырез фактически ниже поясницы! 

Ужасная безвкусица.

Но такое декольте полезно для дела, а значит, очень хорошо.

Кью задумался, есть ли у него пара минут метнуться к бару в другом углу гостиной. В конце концов, почему это Бонд там дегустирует шампанское по 800 фунтов за бутылку, а он тут сидит как веган какой-то!

\- Прием, - сказал Бонд, в этот раз, для разнообразия, без всяких хрипов и помех, - вижу ее.  
\- Ну и на здоровье, - буркнул Кью сквозь зубы.  
\- Что? – спросил Бонд.

Одна из камер вдруг показала его, в идеально сидящем смокинге и галстуке-бабочке, стоящего в небрежной позе у окна. Мимо проплыли две женщины в длинных вечерних платьях, и камера бесстрастно транслировала, как они оглянулись через несколько шагов.

Кью решил, что пять метров до бара и обратно – это ничтожное расстояние. Наушники-то он не снимает.

В баре обнаружился богатый выбор. Кью застыл в нерешительности, разглядывая бутылки, и вдруг оркестр разразился значительным и важным вступлением, которое тут же сменилось вкрадчивым, нежным и тихим мурлыканьем зарождающегося танго.

\- Прием, - с горечью сказал сам себе Кью и щедро, от души, плеснул в бокал виски, не особо заботясь о сорте. При таких ценах любая бутылка в местном баре просто обязана быть высококлассной.

На бокалах тут тоже не экономили. Тяжеленная хрустальная плошка вмещала в себя как минимум пол-пинты. 

\- Прием? – переспросил Бонд с удивлением и тут же объявил: - Приступаю к выполнению задания.

Кью понял, что попал в ловушку.

Тяжела ты, служба государева!

***

\- Только танго звучит так, что действует на каждый нерв в теле. Согласны? – сказал Бонд в наушниках.

Теперь, видимо, для разнообразия, связь решила проявить себя в лучшем свете. Ничто не хрипело, не шуршало, не стукало, не брякало и не сипело. Кью слышал голос Бонда так, как если бы тот произносил слова ему прямо на ухо. Одно было плохо – реплик партнерши расслышать не удавалось ни в какую.

\- Да, внутри все дрожит, - сказал Бонд таким глубоким бархатным голосом, какого Кью отродясь от него не слышал. – У вас тоже?

Кью молча согласился. Да, у него тоже. Оркестр надрывался так, будто разыгрывал главную драму своей жизни.

\- Потанцуем? – спросил Бонд, и Кью расслышал медленный длинный выдох и очень отчетливо представил себе, как Бонд при этом сонно прикрывает глаза, чтобы тут же распахнуть их быстрым, как выстрел, движением.  
\- Потанцуем, - прошептал про себя Кью одними губами.

Он позабыл включить свет, и сидел в наливающихся густой синевой сумерках, освещенный только отсветами с мониторов компьютеров. В темноте голос Бонда в наушниках звучал как голос коварного ночного демона, что выходит к караванщикам из-за песчаных барханов.

\- Ближе… - протянул Бонд, - еще… вот так.

Кью вздохнул.

\- Теснее, - велел Бонд.

Кью закрыл глаза и вцепился в диванную подушку. Звуки, которые издавал рояль, рухнули куда-то вниз, отдаваясь мелкой дробной дрожью в животе и паху. Кью прижал подушку к себе обеими руками и сжался.

\- Вот так хорошо, - одобрительно сказал Бонд.

Кью едва удержался от стона – где-то на периферии мозга еще держалась мысль, что его-то тоже будет прекрасно слышно в наушниках на той стороне.

Танго обвивалось вокруг него тяжелыми неумолимыми кольцами. Так, наверное, Змей-искуситель сворачивался вокруг Евы в райском саду. Кью, одной рукой все еще прижимая к себе подушку, вытянул вторую вниз, сунул ее между ног и сжал колени, бессознательно пытаясь избавиться от напряжения. Стало только хуже.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал Бонд грудным голосом.

«Я сейчас кончу, если это не прекратится, - беспомощно подумал Кью. – Да что ж такое-то!»

Музыка вдруг понеслась выше и выше, быстрее и быстрее, словно услышав его слова. Кью сжал зубы и подушку, сопротивляясь разворачивающемуся бесстыдному кошмару. В считанные минуты низкий соблазняющий ритм танго, полный животной страсти, и голос Бонда в наушниках завели его до невыносимого стояка и чуть не окунули в по-мальчишески неконтролируемый, стыдный оргазм.

Раздался резкий, почти визгливый аккорд, и все смолкло. Наступила полнейшая тишина.

\- Большое спасибо, - сказал Бонд.

Аплодисменты окатили Кью как холодный душ.

В наушниках опять затрещало, зашмыгало, стало тихо, снова зашуршало, и тут же Бонд весело и бодро отрапортовал:

\- Задание выполнено успешно. Прием.

Достал ты меня со своим приемом, злобно подумал Кью, ограничившись коротким «Ффу!», что, конечно, никак не входило в лексикон спецагентов, зато хотя бы минимально отражало его отношение к произошедшему.

Он бросился в ванную. До того момента как Бонд поднимется к нему в номер, оставалось не больше пятнадцати минут, так что времени на душ было впритык. До отказа открутить кран с холодной водой, бесстрашно туда запрыгнуть и выскочить обратно уже без всякой эрекции. Кью с отвращением подумал о ледяной воде, но делать было нечего – проблему неуместного стояка надо было решать быстро и радикально. Еще только не хватало в таком виде предстать перед Бондом. Кью не дал бы никакой гарантии, что тот не сообразит, что тут происходило. 

Нет, нет, немедленно вернуться обратно в Лондон! Любым способом! В лабораторию в подвале, в уютный кабинет на верхотуре, где дожидается любимый степлер, и не вылезать из офиса ни за какие коврижки! Хватит с него шпионских развлечений! Это же такой стресс, никаких нервов не хватит. 

***

На сей раз обстановка в номере была самая что ни на есть рабочая: ярко горел свет, Кью, в свежей рубашке и брюках, щелкал пальцами по клавиатуре, а Бонд сидел напротив, распутывая ленту галстука-бабочки. Выглядел он слегка утомленным и напряженным, никак не скажешь, что каких-то полчаса назад он шептал на ухо партнерши по танцу команды тоном опытного соблазнителя.

По правде сказать, Кью тоже не выглядел так, как человек едва не кончивший от жаркого шепота в наушниках. Затея с ледяным душем удалась более чем, взбодрив не по-детски. Выскочив из-под воды, он первые пять минут честно думал только о том, как бы побыстрее натянуть на себя белье и одежду. Успел вовремя, даже очки на нос напялил. На прическу, конечно, времени не хватило, но, в конце концов, он на задании в полевых условиях. Так что можно сделать скидку на внешний вид.

Бонд оглядел его со странным выражением на лице, но вопросов задавать не стал.

Ну а когда Кью подключился, наконец, к каналу, на котором шла трансляция с мембраны, и вовсе стало не до посторонних мыслей. Они замерли вдвоем на диване, локтем к локтю, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорилось в закрытом помещении – Эмма Скарсборо тоже не стала тратить много времени на танцы, и после танго с Бондом довольно быстро присоединилась к своему шейху.

Шейх ожесточенно торговался с представителями оппозиционных партий Египта. Оппозиционеры проявляли не меньшую сноровку в обсуждении финансовых вопросов, и Кью, грешным делом, подумал, что бюджетные баталии в МИ-6 не намного-то отличаются от того, что он слышит сейчас. Спасаешь ты мир, устраиваешь ли революцию и гражданскую войну – а бюджет всегда остается бюджетом. Непоколебимый закон вселенной. Только там общение идет на английском, тут – на арабском, вот и вся разница.

Потом дискуссия оживилась – заговорили о поставках оружия. Бонд тоже насторожился. До этого сидел спокойно, прикрыв глаза, а тут выпрямился, уставился куда-то в пространство и сжал пальцы в кулаки.

Но самое интересное случилось уже в самом конце, когда встреча закончилась. Бонд и Кью прослушали все шорохи и звуки отодвигаемой мебели, когда заговорщики начали расходиться, все велеречивые прощания и расшаркивания, и вот, когда все, казалось, уже закончилось, в наушниках очень отчетливо раздался голос шейха:

\- Эмма, вели приготовить машину. Через полтора часа я встречаюсь с Уайтом.  
\- Хорошо, - ответила леди Скарсборо. – Координаты?

Координаты записала не только Эмма Скарсборо. Не прошло и минуты, как Кью определил место – просто некая точка в пятидесяти километрах на север, в пустыне.

\- Никаких построек, никаких дорог, никаких караванных путей. Пустое место, - сказал он Бонду.

Тот только кивнул и посмотрел на часы. Кью тоже посмотрел на свои – час двадцать до встречи. Он порылся в чемодане с аппаратурой и сунул Бонду радиопередатчик, точно такой же, какой уже использовал раньше, тогда, когда 007 пробрался в гнездо Сильвы.

Во втором отделении чемодана Бонд рылся самостоятельно – выбор оружия остается за тем, кто будет этим оружием пользоваться.

\- Удачи, - сказал Кью.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Бонд, хлопнул его по плечу и вышел прочь, не оглядываясь.

Кью побродил по номеру, выбрался на веранду, вернулся, сел на диван, встал и опять сел.

Самое трудное в работе в поле оказалось – ждать. Сидеть, как на иголках, и ничего не делать.

Просто ждать.  
И он вернется. Потому что по-другому не бывает.

***

Через два часа Кью извелся окончательно. Поначалу, когда не прошло еще и часа после ухода Бонда, ему казалось – ничего нового не происходит. Стандартный шаблон: Бонд на задании, то ли кого-то убивает, то ли кто-то убивает его. Не в первый раз приходится сидеть в неведении, и, скорее всего, не в последний – по крайней мере, Кью очень на это надеялся. Но странное дело: оказалось, что ждать результатов, засев где-нибудь в лаборатории, среди своих, в тысячу раз проще, нежели чем в полном одиночестве мучиться неизвестностью практически в непосредственной близости. В Лондоне было однозначно проще. Там всегда рядом были те, кто так же напряженно дожидался вестей, а тут – тут не было никого. И вся тяжесть ожидания в полном отсутствии вестей легла на его плечи.

Нет, само собой, в штаб-квартире так же кто-то не спал, кто-то сидел на связи, кто-то готовился отдать приказ, а кто-то – выступить на помощь. Но тут, в роскошном номере отеля, в сухой гулкой арабской ночи Кью был один-одинешенек, и постепенно ему стало казаться, что мир вокруг стирается, размывается как нестойкие краски под дождем, а четкой остается только его собственная тень и тонкие стрелки на вычурном золотом циферблате настенных часов.

Первое время он еще находил, чем себя занять – отправил доклад в МИ-6, подчистил следы своего вмешательства в систему отеля, от нечего делать проследил, как разъезжаются участники встречи. Удостоверился, что Эмма Скарсборо отбыла в аэропорт. Дальше делать стало ровным счетом нечего.

Он даже пытался читать. Когда стало ясно, что последнюю страницу он читает уже по десятому разу, и до сих пор не сумел уловить смысл текста, с чтением пришлось завязать. От идеи с просмотром телевизора он отказался почти сразу. Кью и так-то не выносил тупости телевизионных передач, а сейчас уже на третьей минуте просмотра новостей его в прямом смысле слова начало тошнить – от жизнерадостных рож на экране свербело в глазах и мутило. Он выключил телевизор и в сердцах швырнул пульт.

Бездеятельность сводила его с ума, а хуже всего было то, что он и заставить себя не мог хоть на что-то отвлечься. Мысли, как осел на веревке, так и ходили по кругу с тупой и навязчивой монотонностью: как он там? Что делает? Жив ли? 

Стрелки на часах и не думали шевелиться. Кью сам не заметил как вскочил и начал наматывать круги по обширной гостиной. От размеренных движений ему слегка полегчало. Ходьба странным образом помогала отвлечься от напряженного ожидания. Он пытался заставить себя думать об отвлеченных предметах: например, чему равно хроматическое число -мерного евклидового пространства? Или: какой идиот придумал стреляющую авторучку? Но действенные в обычных ситуациях способы сейчас отчего-то оказались совершенно бесполезными. Ни гипотеза Коллатца, ни проблема Гольдбаха, ни даже постоянная Миллса не смогли отвлечь Кью от стремительно нарастающей тревоги.

Неплохо бы было сейчас что-нибудь расковырять, решил Кью. Но номера в отелях-люкс, к сожалению, не оборудованы такими приборами, в которых можно было бы с удовольствием покопаться. Кью какое-то время с хищным интересом присматривался к системе кондиционирования, но потом отбросил эту мысль – пришлось бы лезть под потолок, развинчивать декоративные решетки – слишком муторно, особенно когда ты можешь понадобиться в любой момент. Многофункциональная душевая кабина в ванной комнате, по размышлении, тоже оказалась примитивной донельзя. Отвратительно.

Как там дела у 007 Кью не знал – и не знал, понадобится ли помощь или ему так и придется просидеть всю ночь, ожидая у моря погоды. Зараза Бонд, по своему обыкновению, просто-напросто отключил связь. Конечно, погоня за загадочным мистером Уайтом – это вам не танго танцевать, тут никто не будет орать «прием-прием»!

Тут Кью неожиданно пришло в голову, что неплохо было бы поесть. На нервной почве у него вдруг зверски разыгрался аппетит. Содержимое мини-бара никак не могло удовлетворить его потребностям, так что пришлось частично сворачивать аппаратуру, чтобы у обслуживающего персонала не возникло лишних вопросов. Все равно проследить за Бондом с помощью всего арсенала техники не получалось – хитрый дьявол не только отключил положенную связь, но, наверное, выкинул и телефон, так что Кью не удалось воспользоваться даже банальным отслеживанием через спутники сотовой связи. Он последними словами проклял себя за размягчение мозга и за то, что не сообразил под шумок прилепить на Бонда ни запасную мембрану, ни прицепить к одежде банальный жучок.

Мда, паршивый, как видно, из него агент. Это соображение вернуло Кью к раздумьям о своей горькой судьбе и отозвалось очередным всплеском раздражения, щедро сдобренного адреналином и натянутыми нервами.

Официанта в номер он не пустил. Сунул чаевые у порога и отобрал передвижной столик, уставленный блюдами с серебряными крышками. В начищенном металле многократно отразилась перекошенная физиономия с вздыбленными волосами, что, понятное дело, настроения ничуть не улучшило.

Ужин доставили великолепный, но оценить мастерство поваров Рэдиссон Блю Резиденс Кью не смог. Он даже толком не разобрал, что ему подали, и опомнился только тогда, когда машинально засунул в рот ложку с крем-брюле. Приторная пакость чуть охладила накал страстей и отлично сыграла роль временного отвлекающего фактора – десять минут пролетели как одна, пока он чистил зубы и полоскал горло, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого вкуса во рту.

Когда второй час ожидания истек и пошел третий, Кью с глубокой ностальгией осознал, что неимоверно соскучился по своему кабинету и лаборатории. В сознании начала зарождаться мысль, что никакая любовь не стоит подобных лишений и нервотрепки, и пусть уже хоть сам черт ассистирует Бонду, а его пусть оставят в покое.

Он с отвращением разглядывал себя в зеркале. Оттуда на него смотрело бледное худое лицо, на котором совсем некрасиво выделялся крупный нос и широкие брови. Зрелище было не сказать чтобы удовлетворительное. То есть абсолютно напротив. Кью в сердцах плюнул в раковину и начал стягивать с себя одежду. Два с половиной часа Бонд не подавал о себе никаких вестей, значит, и еще десять минут ничего не случится.

Разумеется, к тревожным переливам топ-темы из «Миссия невыполнима», под которой в личном телефоне Кью был забит номер агента 007, он оказался совершенно не готов.

\- Блядь! – проорал Кью, голышом выбегая из ванной и заливая ценный паркет вокруг себя потоками воды. 

Телефон надрывался на столике как иерихонская труба, и его еще пришлось ловить мокрыми скользкими руками – сволочь все норовила ускользнуть по полированной поверхности подальше.

«Ой, позор! – думал Кью, вытирая руку об обивку дивана, чтобы экран айфона среагировал на палец, - ой позор-позор, позорище-то какое!!!»

\- Да?! – гаркнул он в телефон и чуть не выронил, запутавшись в собственных пальцах – спасибо, хоть поймать удалось!  
\- Скажите, Кью, - озабоченным тоном спросил Бонд, - вы не в курсе, здесь есть зыбучие пески? Кажется, меня тут засасывает.

Кого тут еще засасывает, хмуро подумал Кью, бросившись на поиски штанов.

***

Он сломя голову несся по коридорам, от всей души матеря про себя пятизвездочные лифты, скорость передвижения которых лишь слегка перекрывала среднюю скорость передвижения каравана в пустыне. Попутно в тех же выражениях досталось международным террористам, британской разведке в целом и отдельным ее представителям в лице Бонда и М, а также – самокритично – самому Кью. 

Путь от номера до вертолетной площадки занял у него около трех минут, хотя согласно плану, который Кью вызубрил на память еще в Лондоне, он никак не должен был успеть туда быстрее, чем за десять. Судорожно втискивая карточку универсального ключа в прорезь на двери, он молился только об одном – чтобы ключ сработал. В нормальных условиях, без суеты и стресса, ему бы даже в голову не пришло, что с ключом могут возникнуть проблемы – уж в своих-то способностях Кью сомневаться не привык, но вот это… Дальше додумать не получилось, потому что замок деликатно щелкнул, и дверь открылась. Кью выскочил наружу, и его тут же чуть не сдуло резким порывом ветра.

Одно было хорошо – вертолетную площадку никто не охранял. Видимо, менеджмент и безопасники отеля даже предположить не могли, что в их угодьях класса люкс могут найтись сорвиголовы, которые полезут к чужим вертолетам. В общем-то, Кью их понимал – до звонка Бонда он тоже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь ему придется красться в ночи к вертолету, чтобы лететь спасать агента 007 от зыбучих песков. Бред какой-то!

То есть, для Бонда наверное не бред, а привычный образ жизни, но Кью-то совсем из другой оперы! Он привык работать головой, а не второстепенными частями тела! Кому, кому только пришла в голову идея послать его сюда? Как он сам на все это согласился? Точно, от любви тупеют, теряют голову и делают глупости, и хорошо, если последствия обернутся только стыдом и неловкостью, а то ведь можно голову и в прямом смысле потерять! Господи, зачем ему это было нужно? Лежал бы сейчас на диване, писал бы код, портил бы в интернете кому-нибудь жизнь без всякого риска для собственной! Он же сам, сам, высокомерно задрав нос, рассказывал Бонду, что может добиться любого результата, не выходя из кабинета! Фу! Наверное, стоит пересмотреть жизненные приоритеты. Нахер не нужна ему эта карьера в разведке, можно уйти в науку и продолжать борьбу на академических просторах, глядишь, и Нобелевка когда-нибудь обломится…

Выпуклая дверь кабины хищно лязгнула у него за спиной, прервав мечтательные мысли. Он вскарабкался в кресло пилота и завертел головой, соображая, как завести двигатель. Тут же на глаза ему попалась клавиша стартера, и Кью прижал ее пальцем, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться. Психовать можно было во время пробежки по отелю, но сейчас требовалось максимально сосредоточиться на работе.

Над ним гулко заухало – винт начал раскручиваться. Почти сразу же уханье переросло в низкий вой, становящийся все выше и выше, так, что скоро звук стал напоминать зуд гигантского комара. Он добавил оборотов, чтобы добиться нужной тяги. Машина вздрогнула, будто вздохнула и тяжеловесно пошла вверх. Кью нашарил позади себя шлем, натянул на голову, пристегнулся. Стрелки приборов на панели управления заметались, с недоступной глазу быстротой завертелись счетчики высоты, оборотов, уклона. Вертолет словно ожил под его руками, слегка накренился и вдруг резво ринулся вперед – все, как когда-то учили.

\- Как же я не люблю летать! – буркнул Кью себе под нос, и сам не понял, чего же было в этих словах больше: самодовольного удовлетворения или же раздражения. Будь ты хоть двадцать тысяч раз бриллиантом интеллектуального фонда МИ-6, а необходимые навыки и умения для сотрудника разведки вбивались в каждого, хочешь или нет. В том числе, и умение управлять летательными аппаратами, будь они неладны!

В эфире уже разразился скандал. В наушниках кто-то в истерике вопил на арабском, видимо, требуя опознавательных позывных, или еще чего-то в том же роде. Кью, поморщившись, отключил звук и занялся навигацией – конечную точку полета он наводил по телефону Бонда. По предварительным прикидкам лететь было еще минут двадцать, и он тщательно рассчитывал маршрут, старательно не думая о том, что там происходит с Бондом. Все же он, в первую очередь, математик, а значит, будет устанавливать приоритет задач с точки зрения рациональности и прагматики. Полные смертельного ужаса эмоциональные пляски на тему «а что, если» рациональностью и не пахли, и Кью просто заставил себя отключить эмоции. И ровно так же он отключил все сомнения в том, что может банально не справиться из-за отсутствия необходимого опыта. Со всем он справится, и нечего тут трепыхаться! Перфекционизм у него развит на генетическом уровне, и сделает он все блестяще.

Просто потому, что по-другому не умеет. 

Он же не девочка с винтовкой. Он – мальчик с мозгами.

Город среди пустыни пылающим пятном остался позади, и под стеклянный нос вертолета бросилась густая аравийская ночь.

***

Успел он тютелька в тютельку. Последние минуты в свете прожектора видны были только серые песчаные барханы, и вдруг в белом круге заметались странные, корявые тени. Кью резко пошел на снижение. Песок разлетался в стороны от созданного винтом потока воздуха, и в центре освещенного пространства стала видна почти полностью погрузившаяся в дюну машина. На поверхности оставалась только крыша и верхняя часть лобового стекла, а на крыше, удерживаясь обеими руками за дуги багажника, цеплялась за металл маленькая фигурка.

Кью, отчаянно боясь снизиться чересчур сильно, выпихнул ногой вниз свернутый в кольцо канат, и слезящимися глазами следил, как человек внизу тут же подхватил конец и ловко зацепился, замахал рукой, подавая знак набирать высоту.

Кью снова проклял свою жизнь, потом проклял Бонда, и не стеснялся в выражениях. Поэтому Бонд, наверное, узнал о себе много нового, когда протиснулся в трясущуюся кабину и упал Кью прямо под ноги. А может, и не узнал – шум от винта был такой сильный, что Кью и сам себя не слышал. 

\- А мне говорили, что вы не любите летать! – проорал Бонд у него над ухом, цепляясь за соседнее сиденье и его, Кью, колено.  
\- «Не люблю» еще не значит «не умею»! – гаркнул Кью в ответ, резко набирая скорость.

Вот сейчас он ни капельки, нисколько, ни даже на микрон не любил агента 007. А вовсе даже наоборот. И охотно придушил бы его собственными руками, да вот только непрактично казалось душить только что спасенного тобой же человека. Так что Кью решительно отложил возмездие на попозже. У него еще будет время на изощренную месть.

Да еще надо было придумать, как вернуться в отель.

***

От вертолета избавились самым незамысловатым образом – попросту бросили его на окраине. В какой-то момент полета Бонд отобрал управление у Кью, выпихнув того из кресла пилота, выключил и прожектор, и аэронавигационные огни и посадил машину в полнейшей темноте, видимо, ориентируясь на какое-то свое, звериное, или специальное бондовское, чутье. Кью с облегчением уступил лидерство. Судя по тому, как его трясло, как заледенели пальцы и ныл левый висок, начинался нехилый откат после адреналиновой вспышки, поэтому он молча и покорно следовал за Бондом. 

Они почти что пробежали несколько кварталов, освещенных только тусклыми фонарями у домов. Кажется, это были какие-то спальные районы для тех, кто не мог позволить себе что-то поприличнее. Как только они оказались в квартале побогаче, Бонд тут же поймал такси, запихнул Кью на заднее сиденье и влез сам, сунув шоферу купюру и назвав адрес отеля.

За все дорогу от брошенного вертолета до такси они обменялись с Кью лишь только парой фраз – Бонд поинтересовался, удалось ли отключить камеры на посадочной площадке. Кью хотел было возмутиться, но тут же забил на возмущение – его пробирало скользкой противной дрожью, и он очень, очень устал. Поэтому ограничился только тем, что фыркнул. Он, может быть, и не был асом в оперативных боевых операциях по спасению супер-агентов, однако мозги еще не растерял и вообще-то был способен предпринять меры по маскировке своих действий.

Бонд на презрительное фырканье почти никак не отреагировал, только кивнул, крепко ухватил Кью чуть повыше локтя, и потащил как на буксире, пока не удалось поймать машину.

В абсолютной тишине они добрались до отеля, отпустили такси, и тут Кью собственными глазами увидел восстание феникса из пепла. Мягко говоря, Бонд вернулся из пустыни порядком потрепанным: на скуле ссадина, рубашка хоть и темная, но в ярком освещении фойе стали заметны какие-то подозрительные пятна, внешне роднившие Бонда со среднестатистическим автомехаником. И все же, Кью не приходило в голову никакого другого слова, кроме как «волшебство». То, с какой небрежной звериной грацией Бонд выпрямился, выбравшись из машины, то, как он одернул рукава и поправил волосы (тут Кью ощутил мимолетный, но сильнейший укол жгучей зависти), то, с каким невозмутимым видом он подошел к стойке портье за ключом – все это каким-то действительно волшебным образом сгладило все огрехи во внешнем виде. Бонд выглядел и вел себя так, словно только что вернулся с великосветского приема, и максимумом неприятностей, что ему там довелось пережить, стал коварно подсунутый бокал полусухого шампанского вместо брюта.

Кью соваться к стойке не стал, полагая, что выглядит далеко не так блестяще, как Бонд, хотя ему и не довелось носиться в темноте по пустыне. Где-то в глубине души он все-таки переживал и опасался, что возвращение в отель не пройдет без эксцессов. Его бы воля, он бы поискал какое-то другое пристанище, может быть, на другом конце города, и хрен с ним, с оборудованием. Но более опытные товарищи в лице Бонда совершенно безмятежно погрузились в лифт, так что Кью не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отправиться следом.

В номере он первым делом ринулся к своим компьютерам, наконец-то ощутив себя уверенно. На своем месте. Диван и ноутбук – вот поле боя современных шпионов! Бонд тем временем деловито обошел помещение и, видимо, остался доволен, потому что опустился на диван с облегченным вздохом, откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза с видом человека, вернувшегося домой после тяжелого трудового дня.

Кью снова залез в систему безопасности, полюбовался на истерику по поводу кражи вертолета, убедился, что не наследил, и с таким же облегченным вздохом захлопнул крышку монитора, отваливаясь назад на диван. Кажется, пронесло! Он запустил обе руки в волосы и помассировал виски – трясучка, вроде, тоже прекратилась. Сейчас он чувствовал себя намного, намного лучше: во-первых, он снова находился в привычных, комфортных условиях, фактически - снова играл на своем поле. В лаборатории или кабинете было бы, конечно, еще лучше, но уже одно присутствие компьютеров под рукой возвращало ему холодное, рассудочное спокойствие. Во-вторых, Бонд был тоже под рукой, живой и (тут Кью украдкой изучающе поглядел на 007) практически невредимый, ссадина на скуле не в счет. 

В общем и целом, можно было констатировать, что первую проверку реальным боем Кью прошел удачно. Это следовало отметить. Он поднялся, не сдержав придушенного кряхтения, прошел к бару, попутно выключив верхний свет, чтобы не бил в глаза. Ну и чтобы затруднить жизнь потенциальным наблюдателям. Еще немного подумав, он решил предпринять уж все положенные меры безопасности, прописанные в стандартном шаблоне действий и разыскал пульт, командующий механизмом опускания и подъема плотных штор. 

Бонд, до этого сидевший неподвижно, отреагировал на звяканье бутылок и бокалов – поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Кью.

\- Будешь? – спросил Кью, делая жест рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой шотландского виски. 

Он и сам не заметил, что обратился к Бонду на «ты». Это случилось как-то естественно и обыкновенно, да и сложно «выкать» человеку, которому ты только что спас жизнь. Ну хорошо, пусть и не особенно героически, но ведь спас же!

\- Буду, - сказал Бонд. – Водку.

Кью порылся в огромном шкафу, который тут выдавали за минибар. Покрытая изморосью бутылка отыскалась в морозильной камере, и там же нашлись несколько мелких, тоже замороженных стаканчиков на один глоток. Не заморачиваясь сервировкой Кью просто-напросто плюхнул на журнальный столик всю бутылку, поставил рядом стаканчик и сделал Бонду приглашающий жест. 

\- Ну что, отпустило немного? – спросил Бонд, возясь с бутылкой.

Кью бездумно следил, как из горлышка в стакан тягуче полилась густая прозрачная жидкость.

\- Что? – переспросил он, встрепенувшись. – А! Да, спасибо. Все нормально.  
\- Но на диване лучше? – спросил Бонд с понимающей усмешкой.

Кью пожал плечами. 

\- На диване эффективнее, - сказал он. – По крайней мере, что касается меня.

Он прошелся по комнате туда и сюда, и пробормотал с недоумением:

\- Я не понимаю только одного – в чью это гениальную голову пришла светлая мысль заслать меня на работу в поле? Это же надо было додуматься! Какой-то бред! Как будто у нас в конторе нет более подходящих для этого людей!  
\- В мою.

Сначала Кью даже не понял. Он переспросил:

\- Что, прости, ты сказал? – и повернулся к Бонду.  
\- Эта светлая мысль пришла в мою голову, - спокойно ответил тот и отставил пустую стекляшку к бутылке. – Это я попросил М послать сюда тебя.

Кью не к месту подумал, что глаза у Бонда становятся ненормально синими, когда тот врет.

\- Зачем? – глупо спросил он.

Бонд промолчал, только пожал плечами и приподнял бровь. Он сделал это так, что Кью словно услышал: «Совсем дурачок!», причем с утвердительной, сожалеющей такой интонацией.

Весь выпитый до этого виски вдруг со страшной силой бросился Кью прямо в лицо, раскаляя кожу. Он сглотнул, и ему показалось, что звук громко раскатился по всей комнате.

«Живешь только дважды!», с шальным сумасбродством мелькнуло в голове, после чего мозг отключился, наверное, с целью избежать фатальной перегрузки.

Кью, как завороженный, двинулся вперед. За секунды, которые потребовались на то, чтобы преодолеть разделявшие его и Бонда пару метров и журнальный столик, сердце слетело с положенного места и заколотилось прямо в горле. Не ощущая ничего, кроме космического вакуума в животе, Кью вдвинул колено между ног Бонда и наклонился, упираясь обеими руками в спинку дивана. На таком близком расстоянии синева глаз ничуть не стала менее яркой, и он разглядел, что по краю радужки идет еще более насыщенный, почти кобальтовый ободок. Сделав это открытие, он потерял равновесие – чужие руки дернули его вперед и вниз.

Целовался Бонд умопомрачительно хорошо. Почему-то Кью этому совсем не удивился.

***

Слышать стало трудно, почти невозможно, так грохотала кровь в ушах и висках. Зато у Кью, кажется, внезапно открылся талант к телепатии: ему вдруг стало ясно как белый день, что сегодня, сейчас он сможет все. Ему позволят – все. Полный карт-бланш, и он, замирая от восторга и вседозволенности, собирался воспользоваться этим на полную катушку.

Он пополз с поцелуями вниз, без эффектных жестов, но настойчиво и целеустремленно раздирая чужую рубашку. Терся лицом о теплую кожу груди и живота, сам себе напоминая ластящуюся кошку. Запахи сводили с ума: пахло порохом, потом, чуть гарью, едва слышно – горьким древесным парфюмом. Кью накрыло сумасшедшим вожделением. Хотелось не только секса, хотелось всего. Ощупать Бонда с ног до головы, обнюхать, слиться с ним каждой клеткой кожи, каждым волоском на теле, каждым вздохом. Попробовать на вкус, кусать, втягивая кожу в рот, безнаказанно тереться о него, облизывать везде. Получить себе целиком, в единоличное пользование, навсегда. Хотя бы на этот вечер.

На затылок опустилась тяжелая рука, потеребила за волосы и чуть дернула вверх. Кью послушно поднял голову. В глазах все расплывалось, то ли от пота, то ли от слез, но Бонда он при этом видел удивительно четко, резко. В блеклом апельсиновом свете нескольких горевших ночников тот выглядел уже не идолом, как раньше представлялось Кью, но ожившим богом давно позабытых племен. Богом войны, вернувшимся с битвы, с усталым, прорезанным морщинами лицом, все еще подкрашенным бликами сражений, с блестящими яркими глазами потустороннего существа.

Дальнейшее развитие фантастических образов прервал сам Бонд. И прервал весьма неожиданным образом, задав, на взгляд Кью, самый идиотский вопрос, который можно было придумать, учитывая ситуацию.

\- Тебя как зовут? – спросил Бонд и лизнул Кью в губы.

Кью так растерялся, что мог только тупо моргать. Просто замечательно! Бонд, судя по всему, отлично заметил его недоумение, потому что пояснил, деловито и ловко освобождая Кью от рубашки:

\- Как тебя зовут на самом деле? Я не могу заниматься любовью с должностью.  
\- Вообще-то, это секретная информация, - проворчал Кью, подставляясь под жесткие руки с вечными мозолями от оружия на ладонях.  
\- Я не занимаюсь любовью с должностью, - повторил Бонд.

Кью вздохнул. Разговоры мешали. Портили момент всевластия, пусть даже иллюзорного.

\- Бен, - пробормотал он неохотно и дернулся обратно, вниз.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать… - непонятно прошептал Бонд и отпустил его, предоставив полную свободу действий.

Больше прерываться не пришлось. Кью снова сполз вниз, расправился с дорогими и напрочь испорченными брюками от Тома Форда, и, - наконец-то! наконец-то!, - добрался до вожделенного. Дорвался. Мысли растерялись, голова стала гулкой и пустой. Черная ткань спущенных брюк подчеркивала бледность кожи в паху – Бонд местами оказался очень по-британски белокожим – и ярче оттеняла темно-бежевый цвет кожи члена. Кью вздохнул, отчаянно стараясь навсегда запечатлеть в памяти картинку, и наделся ртом сразу, полностью, с гордым удовлетворением прислушиваясь к вздоху через зубы, раздавшемуся где-то над головой.

Если уж совсем честно – вкусовые рецепторы были не в восторге. Вместо них возбудились какие-то другие рецепторы, и от этого в паху сразу стало тяжело и невозможно, подмышками – мокро от пота, а пальцы задрожали так, что с тремором удалось справиться только засунув ладони Бонду между ног. Кью гладил мягкую кожицу, мял в руках яйца, дурея от преизбытка тактильных ощущений, воодушевленно облизывал горячий, мокрый от его собственной слюны ствол. Широко водил языком вверх и вниз, потом кончиком языка выглаживал вены, потом натягивался горлом, едва не давясь, до щипания в глазах. Выпускал изо рта с влажным пошлым чмоканьем, так, чтобы член шлепнулся о живот, и тут же сглатывал снова. Размеренные, в одном темпе движения, отчаянный восторг обладания ввели его в подобие экстатического транса. Сердце бухало в одном ритме с пульсацией во рту, и Кью казалось, что все нервные окончания, весь он сам целиком – все стянулось в одно точку. Все сосредоточилось только на языке, нёбе, горле. До него вдруг с ужасающей четкостью дошло, что значит - отдать себя всего, что значит – стать чужим удовольствием, и в этот момент член у него в горле стал еще тверже, напрягся, под языком явно выделились вены, мошонка в ладони сжалась, и в гортань выстрелило горячей терпкой спермой. 

Кончал Бонд удивительно сдержанно, только крупно вздрагивал во рту и под руками, и дышал отрывисто, как будто бежал марафон на выживание.

Кью прижался лицом к влажным волоскам и обмякшему члену, постанывая, неловко полез руками себе в штаны. Собственные яйца уже гудели болью, потому что в шальном экстазе он полностью позабыл о себе самом. Его тут же бесцеремонно вздернули вверх. Бонд без особой деликатности спустил Кью штаны, царапая нежную кожу заусенцами, запустил руку в трусы, сжал – и Кью кончал целую вечность, крича и всхлипывая, до судорог в ногах и в животе.

И все это время Бонд держал его в руках, что-то бессвязно и утешающе приговаривая. Кью не понял ни слова, да и вряд ли вообще слышал, что ему шептал на ухо его собственный бог войны. Разобрал он только одну фразу, когда Бонд перевернул его набок, подтянул к себе и накрыл их обоих жестким декоративным покрывалом с дивана:

\- Спи, мальчишка.

И Кью отрубился, как по команде.

***

А наутро проснулся один, обмотанный покрывалом как коконом, в компании с двумя ноутбуками. 

Боги приходят и уходят, не оставляя после себя и следа.

А простым смертным положено всего лишь достойно пережить время победы и время поражения.

Так что оставалось только вернуться в Лондон и постараться сохранить лицо, пока он будет, так сказать, зализывать раны. 

Да уж, совсем не то же самое, что вчера. 

Кью скривился – собственная двусмысленная ирония оказалась слишком уж горькой. В горле першило, губы опухли и запеклись. Отогнав жалкую мысль, что все это можно было бы поправить вторым заходом, по-утреннему тягучим и нежным, Кью встал и с отвращением отпихнул ногой заляпанные высохшей спермой и заскорузлые от этого трусы.

Пора было собираться домой. 

***

Июнь, 2012 год

Пока Кью находился на секретной службе Ее Величества в теплых странах, весна в Лондоне кончилась. Все нежные краски смыло июнем, дождливым и холодным. Сквозь залитое потоками воды окно кабинета он видел только растекшийся набросок серого города, который регулярно, согласно расписанию движения, оживляли тускло-красные пятна автобусов. 

Первые два-три дня Кью не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он вернулся с другой планеты. Все вокруг – собственный кабинет, гулкие коридоры, чуть ли не стерильные стены лаборатории, Манипенни и кофе в столовой на первом этаже, и даже М, которому Кью лично отчитался по итогам командировки – все было странным, то ли непривычным, то ли давно забытым. Он сам себе казался неуместным здесь, чуть ли не лишним. 

Впрочем, милые мелкие радости бытия вроде щелканья степлером в процессе размышлений, образцово-показательная головомойка гениальным сотрудникам техотдела и очередной раунд вдохновенной переписки с финансами скоро вернули ему обычное равновесие духа. Служба шла своим чередом, никаких внезапных и внеплановых заданий не обрушивалось на его голову, и постепенно Кью отвык реагировать на каждый стук в дверь всплеском адреналина. 

Он крайне осторожно навел справки: Бонд был где-то в Юго-Восточной Азии, кажется, шел по арабскому следу, взятому в Эмиратах. М велел Кью подготовить запасной комплект передатчиков и еще один вальтер с биометрическим замком. Судя по тому, что начальство выглядело расслабленным, можно было заключить, что операция идет более-менее намеченным образом. Кью заставил себя успокоиться, заткнуться и не лезть с расспросами, которые могли бы, в свою очередь, повлечь вопросы. 

Ему не улыбалось отвечать на вопросы. Абсолютно. Поэтому он очень тщательно старался вести себя как обычно, регулярно ходил обедать с Манипенни, язвил по поводу академического мира, болтал о бибисишных сериалах, гонял сотрудников и часами просиживал в лаборатории, а по вечерам возвращался домой как примерный мальчик.

И только там, заперев на замок дверь, он сбрасывал образ хладнокровного профессионала, едкого самоуверенного умника. Как оставляют костюм в гардеробной, он оставлял все это на пороге ванной, и там, в пару от горячей воды, во влажном мглистом тумане, позволял себе корчиться на мокром кафельном полу душевой, словно подраненный зверь. Только здесь и в таких условиях он мог позволить себе перестать сдерживаться – в полном одиночестве, так, чтобы даже не видеть самого себя в запотевшем зеркале. Струи кипятка, бившие сверху, хотя бы немного ослабляли тактильный голод. Желание прикосновений к вечеру становилось вовсе невыносимым, и Кью чуть ли не подвывал, трогая собственное тело, щипал соски, ожесточенно дрочил, мял в руке яйца, гладил промежность. А потом униженно всхлипывал после оргазма, растирая по горевшим щекам воду, привалившись к скользкой стене. Вздрагивал от омерзения, ловя смутное отражение в зеркале. Послевкусие таких оргазмов было на редкость противным, но сдержаться он не мог, и каждый вечер все повторялось снова и снова.

Через две недели после возвращения он столкнулся с Бондом в лифте. Кью держал в руках картонный стаканчик с кофе, а Бонд в руках ничего не держал, попросту засунув их в карманы. Ссадина на скуле почти совсем исчезла, оставив легкий след, который должен был сойти через пару дней.

\- Привет, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал Бонд и вышел на этаже начальства.

Кью вернулся к себе в кабинет, хладнокровно вылил кофе в горшок с чахлой пальмой в углу, и долго и усердно хвалил себя за сдержанность и стальную волю. На встречу в лифте и равнодушное приветствие сам он отреагировал лишь рассеянным кивком, чем отчаянно гордился.

Правда, особенного удовлетворения ни гордость, ни моральная стойкость не принесли. Был бы он маленькой девочкой, как пить дать, заплакал бы от обиды. Во всяком случае, желание такое он испытал, и оно было весьма сильным. Но, поскольку на маленькую девочку Кью никак не тянул (еще и потому, что последние дня четыре даже и бриться не удосуживался – так гадко было смотреть на себя в зеркало), пришлось ограничиться пинком по корзине для мусора. Однако, пинать и портить что-нибудь еще было чревато угрозой взрыва или еще чем-нибудь похуже, так что Кью уселся в кресло, положил локти на стол, а голову на локти и закрыл глаза. Конечно, можно было бы спуститься вниз, в тир, и от души расстрелять пару-тройку мишеней. Можно было бы выпустить пар, прогулявшись в лабораторию и подумав над какой-нибудь сложной, требующей нетрадиционного подхода задачей – Кью верил в сублимацию энергии и полагал, что душевные переживания отлично можно трансформировать в полезную деятельность. Можно было сочинить обстоятельное послание в финансы, полное въедливых намеков и завуалированных угроз.

Беда была только в том, что ничего не хотелось. Ни идти в тир, ни спускаться в лабораторию, ни заниматься творчеством, черт бы его побрал. Хотелось получить внятный ответ на простой вопрос: «почему нет?», и было ясно, что не будет ни вопроса, ни ответа. Все-таки, до такой стадии самоунижения он еще не опустился. 

Испытывая легкую панику от грядущей перспективы очередного жалкого приступа вечернего безволия, Кью нехотя побрел домой. Метро в этот вечер было особенно противным и бесило буквально всем: запахами пота попутчиков и сырости туннелей, толкотней, чужими локтями у ребер, заинтересованными взглядами, громкими разговорами, обнимающимися парочками в грязных углах.

В подворотне у дома его еще, в придачу ко всему, обшипела какая-то злющая кошка, черная и тощая как скелет. Кью даже остановился посмотреть: во-первых, домой идти категорически не хотелось, во-вторых – ну хоть какое-то развлечение. Кошка испускала угрожающие звуки, никак не хотела реагировать на увещевательные интонации Кью; когда он с ней заговорил, выгибала спину и топорщила шерсть. Короче, всеми способами демонстрировала, что никакого общения ей не надо, и жрать ей тоже позарез не хочется. А также ей совсем-совсем не хочется ни тепла от камина, ни подушки на диване, и уж тем более, каких-то там дурацких ласк.

Кью поуговаривал худющую зверюгу еще немножко, а потом решил для себя – надо подождать. Пойти домой, поужинать и вернуться. И если злючка все еще будет на месте, то можно будет ее как-то подманить и забрать себе.

Слишком уж угнетающей была безжизненная пустота квартиры, когда он по вечерам отпирал замок. Рыбки как-то не в счет. Их не прижмешь под бок.

Он провернул ключ в двери, повесил плащ на вешалку и прямо так, не включая свет, прошел на кухню, машинально залез в холодильник и так же машинально оглядел пустые прозрачные полки. Это навело его на мысль, что рыбы, наверное, тоже оголодали, и он вернулся в гостиную, на ходу стягивая с себя тонкий кашемировый свитер и щелкая выключателем. 

Стащив свитер с головы, Кью увидел Бонда. В том же самом темно-синем костюме, что и днем в лифте, на своем собственном диване, на фоне аквариума. Рыбы трепетали плавниками у фасадной стенки – должно быть, уже захлебывались от любопытства.

\- Так… - глупо сказал Кью, комкая в руках свитер и страшно радуясь тому, что есть чем их занять, - дверь была закрыта. Как ты вошел?

И только потому, что руки были заняты свитером, не смог закрыть ими лицо. Позор! Он не только в интеллекте теряет рядом с Бондом, он рядом с ним вообще всякое соображение теряет! Боже мой!

\- Я проявил находчивость, умение и логику, - лицо у Бонда было совершенно бесстрастное.  
\- То есть, ты вскрыл дверь, - понятливо кивнул Кью и переступил с одной ноги на другую. Что делать - было категорически непонятно.  
\- Именно! – сказал Бонд таким тоном, каким обычно выкрикивают «Бинго!» и поднялся.

Кью внутренне заметался, но остался неподвижно стоять на месте. Словно Бонд его загипнотизировал. А тот подошел близко, совсем близко, так, что это было уже неприлично… было бы неприлично, если бы…

\- Давай что-нибудь поедим? – голос у Бонда был густым и низким.

Таким тяжелым теплым голосом, с такими воркующими интонациями вообще-то обычно предлагают заняться сексом, подумал Кью, причем предлагают не сомневаясь в согласии. 

И, конечно, Бонд не сомневался. И Кью не сомневался тоже. Отказаться было бы выше его сил. Он снова полностью попал в силки этой странной магии, и вырываться было уже бесполезно. Да он и не пытался. Кто ж отказывается от свалившегося на голову счастья, даже если оно вскрывает замки в твоих дверях? Настолько стальной воли у Кью не было.

***

Кью совершенно сознательно разрешил себе побыть счастливым. Это было холодное, взвешенное, полностью обдуманное решение. Отчасти даже эксперимент – надо же было на собственном опыте узнать, как это. Как это – просыпаться от счастья. Как это – прожить целый день, когда внутри как будто постоянно бурлит сладкая игристая шипучка. Как это – идти домой в предвкушении. Как это – задыхаться от этого счастья до полной остановки дыхания.

У него никогда такого не было. Как любому порядочному ученому, ему следовало провести испытания на себе. Он и проводил: как все влюбленные, проверял телефон каждые полчаса. Ну мало ли, вдруг от неловкого движения отключился звук? Получив смс, наслаждался приливами горячего сладкого тепла в груди и к щекам, такими, как будто он одним махом проглотил чашку горячего шоколада. Смотрел на часы примерно сто пятьдесят раз в день. Стрелка, как назло, практически не шевелилась, поэтому однажды он даже не поленился забраться на стул и проверить, рабочая ли еще батарейка. 

Переписка с финансами превратилась практически в оду, написанную гекзаметром. Он с упоением занимался склоками по мейлу, и страшно удивился, когда получил официальное письмо от М с положительной резолюцией по поводу увеличения расходов на испытания экспериментальных версий огнестрельного оружия. Сотрудники вдруг взяли моду ходить на работу все сплошь в белых крахмальных халатах, чем до дрожи пугали остальных служащих. В подаваемых на рассмотрение проектах неожиданно сократилась доля научного бреда и кое-где даже начали попадаться здравые идеи. 

Собственные разработки тоже вдруг сдвинулись с мертвой точки, да так бурно, что Кью не знал, за что хвататься в первую очередь. 

Во всем этом была только одна существенная неприятность: все время приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не изумлять окружающих постоянно возникающей улыбкой. Особенно трудно было справляться с этой проблемой ближе к вечеру в те дни, когда приходила заветная смс. Тогда губы сами собой растягивались бессовестно широко, а глаза делались бесстыдно томными и чернели, и да, Кью вполне отдавал себе в этом отчет. В такие дни, где-то после обеда, он уже все равно не мог думать ни о чем. Впрочем, неправильно – в такие дни после обеда он мог думать только о том, как он придет домой и как увидит там полураздетого Бонда, и как здорово и необъяснимо естественно выглядит эта картина: Бонд в одних джинсах и с голым торсом в его квартире, на его, Кью, диване.

Странный, нереальный образ. Не где-нибудь на великосветском приеме в смокинге, не на скачках с бокалом Кристалла в руках, не в засаде со спрятанным за пазухой вальтером, не в кабриолете на Лазурном побережье… А в обычной лондонской квартире в Кенсингтоне, на фоне аквариума, с книгой и неэлегантной чашкой в руках.

А еще лучше – в спальне. Голым. Чтобы Кью мог снова и снова пройтись губами по каждому шраму, по каждой отметине на коже. И чтобы он смог когда-нибудь разгладить губами другие шрамы, те, которых не было видно.

Кью стал сам не свой. Сходил с ума, срываясь в крик ночами, смущался по утрам этой своей несдержанности, чуть что, вспыхивал из-за подколок Бонда, стеснялся и этого тоже. Не мог удержаться днем, язвил и задирался при встречах в офисе – рабочих-то встреч никто не отменял, игнорировал задумчивые взгляды Манипенни и непроницаемое лицо М. Огребал за все это по вечерам дома, и снова выл и кричал в экстазе, а потом долго неподвижно сидел на смятых простынях в зыбкой темноте городской ночи, часами разглядывая спящего Бонда.

Старался запомнить каждое мгновение.

Они не разговаривали. То есть нет, разговаривали, конечно… о футболе и о Формуле-1, о способах обыграть казино, о семи проблемах тысячелетия, об оружии и стратегии и тактике, о римском праве, о куче других вещей. У профессионалов, работающих в одной сфере, всегда найдется о чем поговорить. Но они не обсуждали. Кью казалось, нет, он был чертовски уверен в том, что свою жизнь Бонд с ним обсуждать не захочет. Слишком въелись в шкуру правила секретности, слишком опасно было открывать многие двери, слишком больно могло оказаться. У Кью и самого имелся набор таких дверей, возможно, не такой обширный, как у 007, но все-таки. Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. Наслаждайся тем, что лихо безжалостно трахает тебя по вечерам и почти всегда по утрам, кончает прямо в тебя, зажмурившись и сжав губы в тонкую полоску, расслабленно ворошит тебе волосы и, заснув, дышит в загривок. 

Пьет чай из твоей чашки.

Кью убедил себя в том, что надо жить сегодняшним днем. Да и вообще – жить сегодняшним днем, это чертовски нормально для сотрудника разведки. Даже если он возглавляет техотдел. Не стоит думать о том, что будет завтра, завтра может не наступить никогда. 

В общем, он молчал. Да он бы по-любому молчал, не в его привычках было выяснять отношения. Бонд молчал тоже, и если бы Кью спросили, он бы вряд ли смог сформулировать то, что ему, возможно, хотелось услышать от Бонда. Ему было и так хорошо, и он отчаянно, до холодного пота и еканья в животе боялся представить себе подобный разговор. Боялся до такой степени, что мысли автоматически переключались на что-то иное, стоило только оказаться поблизости от опасной темы. 

И где-то далеко, позади, метафорическим ружьем на стене висела свинцовая мысль о том, что ни один роман Бонда не продлился долго. 

С другой стороны, Кью и знал-то всего про один. Вся история и имя передавались шепотом, и так же, шепотом, ему в свое время об этом рассказала Манипенни. А уж откуда она узнала, Кью не выяснял – просто выслушал тогда с равнодушным видом, а потом пошел рыться в базах – все равно компьютерам он доверял гораздо больше, чем людям. Если знать, как и где искать, можно найти многое, и он, конечно же, нашел. И никогда не спрашивал у Бонда про те времена, когда тот только получил свой исключительный статус. А зачем? Все, что нужно и не нужно, он уже выяснил и выводы сделал, а разговоры… слишком опасно. Могут привести к ненужным темам, вроде любви, предательства, мести. 

И жизни.

***

А жизнь текла своим чередом. Бонд то и дело пропадал, сообщая о своих отлучках коротким: «На этой неделе меня не будет в городе», и не вдавался в подробности. Само собой, им обоим было ясно, как дважды два, что Кью со своим допуском высшей секретности тут же выяснит все, что захочет, но это тоже никогда не обсуждалось. Потом Бонд появлялся вновь, и всегда тем же манером, что и в первый раз – просто обнаруживаясь в темной гостиной или спальне. Ключей он у Кью так и не спросил, да и зачем бы они ему сдались? А Кью не пытался вручить ему запасной комплект. Не было никакого запасного комплекта.

Ночи после таких возвращений выдавались особенно бурными, как правило, с последствиями в виде синяков, следов от зубов, недосыпа и опухшего лица у Кью. На Бонде ночи в угаре никак не отражались, отчего было завидно и удивительно. По-видимому, сказывалась устойчивая привычка к неспокойной бурной жизни.

Лето истаивало дрожащими утренними туманами и лихорадочными оранжево-пурпурными барочными закатами, и где-то в череде холодных дождливых дней и жарких ночей Бонд мимоходом сообщил Кью, что дело Гхаледа-ибн-Шаалана закрыто. В связи с неопровержимой информацией о смерти последнего. Кью только кивнул – он в этот момент пребывал в слишком расслабленном состоянии, так что мозг просто принял новость к сведению. Да и то сказать – что тут было такого особенного? Очередное закрытое дело. Гораздо важнее было то, что в этот раз, привычно ощупывая тело Бонда, он не нашел никаких новых повреждений. Даже царапин не нашел. Ну, не считая совсем свежих, получасовой давности, но это, вроде как, не считалось боевыми ранениями.

Часы с новой батарейкой работали исправно, отсчитывая минуты, дни, месяцы. Бонд мотался по командировкам, Кью засел в лаборатории – больше его никуда не посылали, слава богу. Пользы от него было гораздо больше дома, что он и успел многократно продемонстрировать Мэллори. Тщеславие Кью пело гимны мозгу. То есть, оно бы пело, если бы мозг прислушивался, но нет, мозг был озабочен совсем другими вещами.

После первых недель сплошной эйфории и экстаза, разум, до этого взявший практически полный тайм-аут, решил вернуться к деятельности. И, как водится, стал раскладывать все по полочкам, вне зависимости от желаний хозяина. Сортировка совпала по времени с одной из отлучек Бонда, и результат вышел не очень приятным. Кью внезапно осенило, что аналитические способности никак не сочетаются с безусловным счастьем, но было поздно. Процесс запустился помимо его воли, и остановить его не представлялось возможным.

Сразу, обвально, пришли на ум все те вещи, которые Кью благополучно позабыл: роскошные привычки Бонда, неумение и нежелание жить размеренной скучной жизнью, потребность в постоянной адреналиновой подпитке, склонность к перемене мест. 

Ну и, если уж честно, склонность к перемене людей. Его из ряда вон выходящее обаяние, отточенное годами весьма специфической службы умение располагать к себе. И, наоборот, полное неумение долгое время существовать в одних и тех же обстоятельствах и интерьерах. Чего стоил только тот месяц в Шотландии, когда Мэллори запихнул Бонда в деревню приходить в себя после ранений и смерти своей предшественницы! 

Теперь, в перерывах между появлениями Бонда, Кью не томился в эротических мечтах. Теперь, вместо этого, перед глазами незваными гостями возникали яркие пестрые картинки: дорогие тачки, живописные места, экзотические страны и не менее экзотические лица. 

А еще он думал о том, что совсем, совсем не стоит сбрасывать со счетов адреналиновую зависимость Бонда. В том, что Бонд адреналиновый наркоман, Кью нимало не сомневался – покажите хоть одного агента с индексом два нуля, который бы не был адреналинозависимым. Что поделать – издержки профессии. А к чему может привести всплеск адреналина после стрессовой ситуации… да блядь, будем говорить своими словами! Когда тебя убивают, или когда ты убиваешь, надо как-то снимать напряжение. С этим не поспоришь, и Кью вовсе не собирался спорить с очевидным. Он очень хорошо представлял себе на собственном опыте, что бывает после такой встряски.

А такие встряски были для Бонда ежедневной рутиной.

Тренированный мозг Кью, не хуже компьютера хладнокровно просчитавший входные данные, пришел к однозначному результату. Не то, чтобы это было для Кью сюрпризом. Просто раньше ему очень ловко удавалось прятать голову в песок.

Но все когда-нибудь кончается.

А становиться очередной девушкой Бонда он был никак не готов. Самолюбие не позволяло затеряться в длинной выставочной череде красивых женских лиц.

Вот так, вместе с коротким холодным летом, кончилось счастье Кью. Короткое холодное счастье – и долгое горькое послевкусие.

***

Октябрь, 2012 год

Он еще какое-то время тянул. Не мог, просто не мог себя заставить. Было до одури жалко себя и почему-то было жалко Бонда. Воли терпеть хватило еще на две-три командировки, но потом, с неумолимостью приговора последней инстанции, стало ясно: пора.

Слишком невыносимо было сидеть в темноте и представлять себе картинки. Да и вообще, картинки – это слишком слабо сказано. Он ведь теперь хорошо, очень хорошо знал, как это. Досконально знал, как это все начинается, с низкого обволакивающего голоса, шаловливой улыбки и короткого прямого взгляда глаза в глаза. Как это все продолжается – в ритме танго, то медленно, то быстро, то рвано, то гладко, очень близко, горячо и невыносимо терпеть, со стонами и вскриками, и жадными проворными пальцами. Как кончается – с натянутыми как канаты мышцами, звоном в ушах и яйцах, с оргазмом, лопающимся в теле перетянутой струной. И с тихим неразборчивым шепотом после, внутри этих крепких, таких надежных рук…

Кью думал, как сказать. С отвращением представлял себе эту сцену, в разных вариантах. Старался проиграть диалог. Но, в любом случае, уже через первые пять минут подобных размышлений у него начинало тянуть в желудке, и позывы к рвоте почти сразу становились невыносимыми.

Однако технические умы славятся своей изобретательностью. Нигде не пропадут. И обязательно до чего-нибудь додумаются.

И, конечно, Кью додумался. Очень простое решение. Простое и элегантное.

На следующий день он поменял замки.

***

Несколько вечеров подряд Кью ехал домой с трепыхающимся сердцем. Квартира встречала его сумрачным одиночеством и укоряющими взорами рыб – он о них совсем позабыл на нервной почве, так что еда теперь доставалась им только тогда, когда в доме появлялся Бонд. Рыбы, наверное, тоже скучали.

Бонд появился, когда Кью только-только успел переодеться, вернувшись с работы. В тишине он отчетливо услышал скрип замка, а потом все внезапно прекратилось. Кью обмер. Слух вдруг усилился в разы, стал, наверное, как у какой-нибудь собаки. Он очень хорошо слышал теперь слабый шорох за дверью. Так шуршит одежда, когда рукав куртки трется о карман. Кью на цыпочках сделал пару шагов ближе и замер опять. За дверью кто-то был, и Кью казалось, что он различает все оттенки чужого дыхания там, на лестничной клетке. Он закрыл глаза и как наяву увидел Бонда, словно никакой двери не было, или она вдруг, по мановению руки, сделалась абсолютно прозрачной. Бонд сначала стоял, подобравшись и настороженно прислушиваясь, а потом сменил позу, упершись обеими руками в притолоку и прижавшись лбом к холодному металлу. 

Кью сделал шаг и оказался рядом. Совсем рядом, меньше чем на расстоянии ладони, вот только между ними двумя была крепкая дверь с новыми замками. Он слышал Бонда, и Бонд слышал его.

Новые замки отлично выполнили свое предназначение. Великолепно. Сказали все, что боялся сказать Кью, вместо него. 

Дальше что-то опять зашуршало, так, как будто кто-то погладил дверь снаружи. Попрощался, отдав тепло руки равнодушному металлическому покрытию. Потом Кью услышал легкие быстрые шаги, и все стихло. Он сполз вниз, на пол, скребя ногтями по двери, словно пытаясь перетянуть на себя тепло с той стороны.

Бонд все понял отлично. Ушел правильно, по-английски, без лишних слов.

А Кью молодец, вот как все отлично придумал. 

Дурачок.

Какой же дурачок…  
***

А на следующее утро, тихо и вкрадчиво, несмотря ни на какие замки, к нему пришла агония: жирная, огненная, как кипящее масло на медленном огне, с ночами в обнимку с подушкой, на которой еще сохраняется, но с каждым разом все больше слабеет запах Бонда и с кошмарными, вытягивающими жилы днями в штаб-квартире, с регулярными встречами и вечной необходимостью держать лицо изо дня в день. Держать лицо. Держать. Лицо.

Месяцами.

Бедный наивный Кью.

Гений и дурачок.

***

Март, 2013 год

 

Кью рвался из госпиталя на волю всеми фибрами души. Страстно мечтал убраться подальше от бледно-зеленых стен, мятной униформы врачей и медсестер, тошнотворного больничного запаха, пикающих приборов и отвратительных, унизительных процедур. Забыть об идиотском распорядке с обязательным дневным отдыхом, мерзкой едой по расписанию и интернетом только в зонах для визитеров. На какой хрен визитерам интернет? Визитеры после посещения храма здоровья радостно идут на все четыре стороны, а вот страдальцам, по мнению врачей, вместо интернета полагается покой и сон. Кью на разные лады объяснял докторам, что его ранили в грудь, а не в голову (вот пожалуйста, посмотрите на снимки!), но все было бесполезно: врачи жили в каком-то своем, отдельно взятом мире, где не было вопросов государственной необходимости, борьбы с международным терроризмом и прочих замечательных вещей.

Правда, и сил на полноценную войну тоже не было, если уж совсем честно. Дошло до того, что Кью повадился воображать себя узником замка Иф, отчего совсем обленился, перестал бриться и отрастил бороду. То есть, выразил таким образом протест. К сожалению, на этот демарш никто никакого внимания не обратил, так что с растительностью пришлось расстаться – чесалось, все-таки, зверски.

Дню выписки он радовался как персональному празднику. Кью проворно собрал пожитки, пару книг, которые ему притащила Манипенни, получил все причитающиеся ему бумаги и огромным облегчением отправился домой. Теперь он на собственном опыте очень хорошо осознал, почему следует любым способом избегать ранений - не потому, что это больно и, в общем-то, вредно для жизни и здоровья, а потому, что пребывание в больнице способно извести даже самого стойкого и сильного.

Однако, по дороге домой эйфория куда-то незаметно улетучилась. Возясь с ключами от двери в подъезд, он вдруг как-то очень отчетливо понял, что домой не хочется тоже. Общий холл, лифт, собственная дверь выглядели странно - с одной стороны, знакомыми до мельчайших деталей, с другой – как будто он видел их первый раз в жизни. Последний раз он собственноручно запирал эту дверь каких- то два месяца назад, отправляясь на самолет до Милана, а впечатление было такое, как будто прошло несколько лет. Пустая, фактически заброшенная квартира с новыми замками, а больше ничего, и хорошо, если рыбки не передохли! 

Он бы, конечно, отправился на работу. Страшно было представить, что там наизобретали сотруднички за время его вынужденного отсутствия, но М выразился весьма однозначно - никакой работы до конца этой недели. Кью, конечно, как опытный интриган и крючкотвор, сразу углядел возможную лазейку - никто не запрещал работать из дома, но все-таки было тоскливо - знать, что где-то жизнь бьет ключом, пока ты поневоле изображаешь смертельно больного.

«А у рыб-то какой стресс!» - мысленно простонал Кью, снимая в прихожей плащ. Он, конечно, надеялся, что миссис Паркер не забывала их кормить, но вряд ли стоило ожидать, что она станет бегать за живым мотылем. Гадая, как отразилось его ранение на самочувствии отдельно взятого водного мира, Кью вошел в гостиную, ожидая самого худшего.

В принципе, дурные предчувствия его не подвели.

***

Разом накрыло мощным дежа вю: все это уже происходило с ним однажды. Вот точно так же он уже когда-то заходил к себе домой, опустошенный и усталый до смерти, с одним только желанием - лечь и отгородиться от всего мира. И точно так же, как когда-то, все его невинные и грустные планы на вечер накрылись медным тазом - и, как ни удивительно, ровно по той же самой причине.

Может быть, его действительно ранили в голову, и теперь он, как в дне сурка, проживает один и тот же день по кругу? Или, может, он лежит в коме, пристегнутый к пикающему аппарату, и все это бред его больного воображения?

Потому что Бонд, вальяжно развалившийся на его диване, определенно не мог являться фактом объективной реальности.

Точно, ранение в голову. Кома. Посттравматическая эпилепсия, осложненная острым бредом неустановленного эротического происхождения.

А вот, кстати, и подтверждение этого тезиса - корзинка с розами на столе. Более неуместного предмета в своей квартире Кью при желании не смог бы представить. 

Ну и ладно. Раз уж он все равно бредит...

\- Что это?

\- Цветы, - непринужденно сообщил Бонд. - А вы что ожидали, взрывающуюся авторучку?

Вот как?

\- Благодарю, - сделал ответный ход Кью. – Однако, похороны пришлось пока отложить по техническим причинам. 

\- Ваш юношеский пессимизм меня удручает, - все так же непринужденно сказал Бонд, заложил ногу на ногу и сцепил руки на колене. - Обратите внимание, это корзина с цветами, а вовсе не похоронный венок.

Туше. Кью был бы и рад ответить какой-нибудь меткой и емкой фразой, но стоило все же честно признаться самому себе - сейчас он был не в форме, чтобы состязаться в остроумии с Бондом. Он был не в форме, чтобы вообще что-либо делать с Бондом, ну надо же иметь хоть капельку сочувствия? В конце концов, он был серьезно ранен! Возможно, в голову.

\- Бонд, - спросил он устало, плюнув на попытки сопротивляться и заниматься словесными играми, - что вы делаете у меня в квартире? Вам что, мало этих ваших... элементов сладкой жизни? Этих великосветских казино, этих отелей ультра-класса, этих.. я не знаю, чего еще?  
\- Мне без этой квартиры целого мира мало, - сказал ему Бонд таким тоном, каким, наверное, требуют полной и безоговорочной капитуляции. – А замки я поменяю. Сам.

В ванной что-то опять упало. С грохотом.

Кью показалась, что далеко-далеко внизу, под домами и асфальтом, вдруг на несколько мгновений остановилась и снова дрогнула земля.

И на счет десять снова перезапустилось сердце.


End file.
